I love you Len!
by Rani Konako
Summary: Chapter 8 : Luo Tianyi the secret Girl Guardian! "LUO!"/"EH?"/ 'Apa ayahanda punya maksud tertentu memilih Kaito untuk kesana' Pikir Rui.
1. Chapter 1

Rani:*pundung di pojok*

Rin:a,author ada apa?

Rani:ga ada yang mao baca fic saya..jelek kali ya!*pundung lagi

Len:author pede dong*nepuk punggung author

Rani:lama-lama fic saya ga akan pernah ada lagi

Gakupo:author jangan patah semangat

Rani:gaku-chan….. **makasih...**

Rani:ok…ok let's going to story*nangis*

Rin:author…..jangan maksa dong

Rani:ceritaku abal,gaje,dan…..

BRAAAAAK!

Riu:stop!udah deh disclaimer aja!

Disclaimer: **author yang jelek ini ga punya Vocaloid, sudah lemes bikin cerita,**

Rani:….Oya temen-temen ini chapter 5 dari Princess ice….makanya saya sarankan RnR princess Ice sih….kalau pada ga suka cerita saya sih fine aja…..saya butuh RIPIU!saya galau tanpa RIPIU Nih!

Rin:author jangan maksa dong…..==

Rani:ok deh….story mulai

*biar ga bingung

Tanda miring suara di dalam hati seperti: _Aku akan mati demi dia!jangan pedulikan aku!_

I love you Len…

Chapter 1:Pilih aku apa Miku?

(normal POV)

Len sedang dalam keadaan gusar,menunggu rin yang baru saja tertabrak 2 pilihan yang akan di dapat oleh Rin yaitu Meninggal atau Selamat,sementara Miku hanya memandang len dengan sedih karna melihat len stress,baru pertama kali miku melihat len stress.

lalu dokter keluar dari ruangan Rin dengan muka pucat..

"ba,bag,bagaimana kondisinya dok?"kata len pada dokter itu,dokter menggeleng-geleng..tidak mungkin…apa mungkin rin akan mati secepat ini pikir len dalam hati.

"Dia sudah….."kata dokter terputus karna kecapaian, Len memandang dokter cemas. "dia sudah berhasil kami operasi,sekarang dia sedang dalam keadaan istirahat..anda boleh mengunjunginya"kata dokter lalu pergi,

**BRUGGGH!**

Len jatuh terduduk,yah dia sangat kelihatan lega saja. len lega,Rin masih selamat dan hidup adalah sebuah keajaiban. Miku hanya tersenyum dan pergi dari len,len memasuki ruangan pasien yang ditempati Rin sementara Miku pergi ke suatu taman,sambil menangis.

(Miku POV)

**aku menyesal**.

**sangat menyesal**

**terlalu kesal**

**kenapa?**

kenapa aku menolak len?kalau aku tidak menolaknya mungkin dia tidak dekat dengan Rin,aku menyesal...sangat menyesal!aku jadi ingin menyingkirkan Rin dari Len...Mungkin len telah hancur walau ia mau balikkan denganku walau hanya **setengah hari**.len memutuskanku karna alasan belum siap?tidak,aku menemukan alasan lain yaitu

**LEN MENYUKAI RIN!**

aku terus-menerus menangis,dan aku teringat memoriku saat Len menembakku.

*flash back*

saat aku dan len bersama-sama di lapangan dengan canda dan tawa,len mendapat SMS,mukanya langsung memerah dan memasukan HPnya ke saku bajunya.

"a,a,ano Mi,miku ak,aku menyukaimu!"kata len dengan sedikit gugup,aku mengganggapnya bercanda dan aku tau kabar yang beredar tentang len yang seorang player aku tertawa.

"maaf len aku tidak menyukaimu" ia hanya menunduk dan aku hanya kaget dan termenung...apakah itu benar-benar pernyataan len?

*end flash back*

air mataku mengalir deras,aku menutup mataku dengan dua tanganku,dan teringat dengan apa yang dikatakan lenka padaku.

"KENAPA KAU MENOLAK LEN?Dia benar-benar cinta padamu loh!"kata-kata lenka membuatku merasa menyesal..aku juga hampir membuat teman baruku Rin meninggal...

"hey kau tak apa?"kata seseorang kepadaku,aku menengok dan melihat seseorang dengan rambut sama sepertiku hanya dia adalah seorang pemuda."kenalkan namaku Mikuo Katsune"kata pemuda bernama mikuo itu tersenyum,lalu aku menyeka air mataku dan tersenyum.

"salam kenal Katsune,namaku miku hatsune panggil aku miku!"kataku sambil tersenyum palsu,mukanya agak memerah...dan ia tersenyum malu padaku.

"ka,kalau begitu panggil aku Mikuo,biar lebih gampang,salam kenal Miku!"kata Mikuo tersenyum ceria,akupun tersenyum hanya saja kupaksakan senyum itu,walau hatiku masih sakit aku berusaha melupakannya dan berjalan menuju rumahku karna kebetulan rumahku dekat dengan Mikuo.

(Len POV)

betapa leganya hatiku mengetahui Rin baik-baik saja..tentu saja,aku mengira dia akan segera meninggal,aku tidak tahu kenapa menjadi sangat khawatir padanya,mungkin aku mencintai rin?yah,itu masih kemungkinan,karna aku menyukai 2 orang yaitu Rin dan Miku,rin dan Miku ,aku bingung untuk memilih rin atau miku ,aku mengetahui rin menyukaiku..tapi miku juga menyukaiku,bagaimana ini?...akupun mengacak-acak rambutku.

"KYAAAAAA~~~"kata Rin teriak nyaring banget...sontak aku menutup and harus banget..kalau ga kupingku bisa rusak permanen(author:LEBAAIII Len:bodo amat)

"Ri-Rin"kataku masih kaget dengan suara rin yang lumayan terlalu menggelegar...aku melihat wajah Rin..dia menangis?

(Rin POV)

*the dream*

Ada seorang anak mirip sepertiku dia berada di suatu tempat yang sangat gelap,sangat gelap bahkan cahaya tidak masuk sama sekali setelah sekian lama sebuah cahaya berasal dari pintu terbuka,dan terlihat seorang sipir yang lalu membawa anak itu dengan menarik rambutnya terlebih dahulu,saat dia sudah berada di tempat yang cukup luas dan sangatlah dipenuhi orang dan ada satu panggung yang merupakan:Tempat pemenggalan...

"apakah anda mempunyai kata-kata terakhir rakyat jelata?"kata sipir itu,gadis itu dia melihat gadis bertwinteal berwarna biru dengan laki-laki diikat pony tail.

"sampaikan salamku pada Len dan Miku...dan aku tetap menyukai mereka berdua"kata gadis itu..dan

SREEK!

kepala gadis itu...

*End the dream*

"KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!"aku langsung terbangun dan aku melihat Len sedang menutup kupingnya.

"ri-rin"kata len dengan volume suara yang dokter berserta suster...dan mereka memeriksaku .Len diusir dari ruanganku,dan setelah itu len dipaksa masuk (Len:author kok aku kayak apaan nih? rani:hmmmmmmmmmmm...tahanan*ditimpuk pohon pisang).para dokter dan susterpun sudah cuma berdua tapi

**KAMI TERDIAM SANGATLAH LAMA**

krik..krik

"eem,rin..aku mau minta maaf tentang hal itu"kata len dengan wajah memerah "dan terimakasih kau sudah menyelematkan Miku"aku tersenyum,tapi saat aku mendengar nama Miku aku cukup pusing dan

"ugh..."aku memengang kepalaku '_maukah kau mengubah kejadian itu?_' kata seseorang.

"Ri-Rin?"len memanggilku tapi...aku tidak membalas perkataan len dan semuanya menjadi putih kembali.

*the Dream*

Seorang gadis berambut honey blond dengan bando di hiasi pita mirip diriku bersama seseorang mirip len,mereka sangat bahagia. ketika len bersama gadis dengan rambut twin teal berwarna biru,semua itu berubah total,alias…gadis itu kesal dan dia mengantungkan diri….sambil tersenyum manis…..lalu tibalah saat pemakaman,nama gadis Tadi itu di nisan itu... RIN KAGARINA alias AKU?

"miku..kenapa aku terus mengulangi kejadian ini…aku…menyakitinya lagi!"kata pemuda mirip len,_A,aku?_kataku dalam hati.

"Len,aku yak""Yah!aku sudah mencobanya berulang-ulang!tapi aku tetap terlena!"kata pemuda yang dipanggil len memotong perkataan gadis yang dipanggil miku…._jadi ini masa depan?apa mungkin?_kataku dalam hati.

"Len percayalah suatu saat kau akan mendapatinya kembali"kata Miku dengan sedih "maafkan aku juga karna waktu itu menolakmu,aku sangat minta maaf!selain itu bukannya kalungmu bisa mengembalikanmu?"Miku tersenyum.

"Baiklah"kata len lalu dia memengang kalungnya,lalu len pingsan,tapi miku sempat memengangi badan len.

"yah...aku memang menyukaimu len,tapi aku tidak mau membuatmu terluka"kata miku tersenyum dan mulai menitikan air matanya .aku memandangi miku dengan sedih dan seseorang pemuda berambut sama seperti miku tersenyum kecut.

'_Apa yang akan kau lakukan_?'kata seseorang,namun karna gelap aku tidak bisa melihat orang itu. '_Aku bosan kembali ke waktu yang sama dan terus melakukannya!_"lalu terdapat sebuah ruangan,dan aku melihat gadis berambut merah dan bermata merah,dia menatapku lalu menunjukan senyumannya.

",aku akan membantumu nanti!"kata seseorang"bye-bye"

"Tunggu!" tapi semuanya menjadi putih...

*end the dream*

"nggh"kataku sambil membuka mataku perlahan-lahan,kulihat len memandangku dengan khawatir...tapi aku masih penasaran dengan gadis itu siapa ya dia?

-TBC-

Rani:ngerasa gantung?

Rin:Bgt author!

Rani:itu karna saya mau review dulu...== saya bosan tanpa review...dan tanpa review saya ga semangat...review kurang dari dua..end this story,bagi yang ga punya account silahkan tekan tombol review di bawah biar pada bisa review.==

Rin:yahhhhhhhhh...author jahat*puppy eyes*

Len:aku di cuekin...

Rani:kamukan shota...jadi kamu kagak keliatan*author lagi ngambek*

Riu:kebiasaan ngambek!

Rani:protes?saya lagi bingung aja...== saya cape!

Riu:ntar saya layani*rin dan len ngelirik*maksud saya...dipijitin!

Rin:biar aku aja!

Len:ga usah dan gak perlu...kamu cowo!

Rani:ok pembaca reader yang setia atau ga please review saya butuh bgt!T-T


	2. Chapter 2

I love you len

Chap 2:gadis itu adalah…

Rani:haaah….untung ada ripiu…kalau ga saya bener-bener mau tutup cerita ini loh!*evil laugh*

Rin:huft…HAMPIR SAJA….untung ripiunya gak kurang dari 2!

Len:untung para readers setia bgt…*tepuk tangan*

Rani:Yaaaaaay!Aku ceria bgt nih!aku harap masih pada setia baca ya!

Rin:tapi mending kamu rapihin deh,ini masih berantakan

Rani:a-ano…iya deh.^^

Riu:akhirnya kamu tidak akan menyiksaku di sekolah*asli*

Rani:Yaa!tentu saja!ntar aku bae-bae sama kamu kok,Ok,ok,disclaimer!^^

Rin:untung author kita normal ya..==

**Disclaimer:Author yang lagi alay dan bahagia padahal Cuma dapat Riview ini tidak mungkin punya Vocaloid,kalau dia punya vocaloid…dia pasti sudah membuat len cross dress terus!**

Len:HEEEEEH?SERIUS TUH?*pasang muka kaget*

Rani:yah bener,aku pengen bikin kamu cross dress terus!oiya, Saya jujur serius,senang…kepada semua yang nge review tapi ngenek juga ya kalau ada yang nge flame == ahh…sabodo wae,nyatanya dia baca juga dan nge fave juga#lol

Riu:hah..== cepat baca balesan Riview!*ngasih kertas ke gakupo*

Gakupo:kok aku?

Riu:NURUT GAK?*pasang deat glare,gakupo nggangguk

Gakupo:

**Kito athena:**

yuhu- yah-makasih^^ saya tau...karna saya lupa ngoreksi and saya lupa...bahwa...kalau di taruh di document mananger kata-katanya Hilang T0T

**Shiney Moon**:

Hm…..tersusunnya juga belum rapi ya*nyengir* saya gak tau ni chap 2 rapi atau ga…ngehehehe

Tapi saya akan berusaha… saya akan nge scan cerita di chap 2 dengan mata saya!jamin!

**Don't fvck with me**: aku gee tau….ficku gaje…dan hahaha ga punya komen lagi saya*tertawa hambar bgt

**The Jigoku shoujo**:

terimakasih-saya senang sekali!^^" saya memang belum pintar dalam nyusun cerita..^^"

Baiklah,saya akan segera buat chapie 2

Karna saya sendiri kadang bingung nempatin titik,koma,de el el.

Sekali lagi Arigatou!saya bahagia!

**Hikarin Shii-Chii**:aww…hiatus itu…apa ya?

Soal kurang rapi...iya aku tau^^

Dan terimakasih banyak atas perbaikan katanya…kadang kata-katanya suka hilang jika saya masukan ke dalam document manager dan saya lupa ngoreksi,maklumin saja ya…urusan sekolah menjadikan saya ga bole lama-lama ngenet…

Dan terimakasih udah di fave!hore!^^

Rani:LETS GO TO THE STORY!*semangat wahid* hoiyo!abdi pikun lagi keterangan di bawah ^^

Tanda titik diata satu dengan tanda miring adalah suara dalam hati!

**I Love you Len!**

**Chapter 2:Gadis itu**

(someone POV)

Kini aku sedang meminta izin kepada atasanku, aku juga harus membantu gadis itu,aku bosan melihat kejadian yang sama terus terulang… aku tidak mau lagi tuanku bersedih karna itu.. dan aku tidak mau lagi terus-menerus mengikuti alur cerita yang sedih ini . aku akan membantu, walau itu berarti aku melanggar aturan… Aku hanya ingin Tunaku Len Kagamine bahagia err? ralat deh Tuanku Len Kagamine!

" hei, ruby! kau tau konsekuensinya, 'kan? " kata seorang wanita yang memiliki iris merah dan rambut pig tails, aku menggangguk.

" Ya, tentu saja Teto ruby no kasane " kataku dengan tersenyum, teto hanya menghela napas dan cemberut. " ada apa? ".

" Ah… Jangan panggil aku dengan nama lengkap deh! Ruby! " kata teto dengan cemberut, aku hanya tertawa dan membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

" Kaukan atasanku –Teto-suka-Roti- " kataku mulai bercanda dengan Teto, akupun kabur karna takut diserbu dengan pasukan Roti (?) milik Teto. -samar aku mendengar suara yang seperti di bisikan ke telingaku, tentang gadis yang bernama Rin.

_" Kurang ajar! kenapa dia muncul di saat-saat ga terduga? " _kata seseorang dengan rambut hitam dan mata rubynya memancarkan aura dendam._ " Misi:in-complete! ternyata aku harus menyingkirkan sampah-sampah terlebih dahulu! " _kata orang saja aku mengenalnya, dia adalah Satzune miku dan sebentar lagi aku harus mencegah perbuatannya.

" kirikanankiri akmaperg keekola Hazuna " kataku mengucapkan mantra untuk pergi ke sekolah baruku, akupun memasuki ruangan guru dan mendaftarkan diriku untuk menjadi murid. guru itu memberiku kertas berisi Soal-soal yang tidak kumengerti… aku hanya menghela napas dan mengucapkan mantra yang membuatku menjadi tau semuanya dan aku mulai menulis jawabanku.

(Skip Time)

" Hem, jawabanmu benar semua… selamat ya! " kata guru itu tersenyum, aku hanya tersenyum dan bertanya di mana ! beruntung kelasku sama dengan Rin, dengan begini aku bisa dekat dengannya! Akupun keluar dari sekolah dan menatap langit..

" Game baru dimulai. " kataku tersenyum.

(Len POV)

Miku, Rin, Miku, Rin, Miku, Rin, Miku, Rin, Miku… yang mana yang harus kupilih ya? Miku apa Rin? Miku, Rin, Miku, Rin…

" Gezz, aku bingung… " kataku sambil mengacak-acak rambut. melihat Rin yang sedang tidur pulas.. namun jelas dari muka Rin dia kelihatan begitu khawatir akan sesuatu.

" Le, Len.. Mi, Miku " kata Rin. Rin kelihatan begitu serius , sepertinya dia mimpi buruk lagi ya? muka rin sangat pucat, akupun mendekatkan wajahku pada Rin... Entah kenapa Mukaku terasa memanas...

" nggh " Kata Rin mengguman. Aku langsung menjauhkan mukaku, dan menyingkirkan pikiran aneh-aneh di benakku, Rin bangun dengan wajah menangis?

" a, ada apa Rin? " kataku hanya menggeleng dan memperhatikanku dari atas sampai bawah, Rin melihat ke satu arah.. yaitu...

.

.

.

" i tu kalungmu ya, Len? " kata Rin sambil menunjuk ada apa dengan kalungku ini Rin? Aku lalu mengangguk, Rin menyipitkan matanya.. " Dari ayahmu? "

.

.

.

" ZRAAAAK! "

" Hai ! Rin! " kata seseorang dengan rambut perak dan mata hijau no! dia itu... temen paling over proctective sama Rin yaitu... Shana finako/shana fiola (author:maaf lupa) bersama dengan ketua osisnya yang tercinta... Kaito shion alias bakaito sambil membawa sebuah paket bunga dan buah-buahan, dan barang belanjaan hanya memandang barang bawaan mereka yang super-super banyak, Shana sibuk memeluk Rin padahal Rin dengan kondisi badan luka-luka dan Kaito menaruh semua barang oleh-oleh untuk , Kaito menatapku dan tersenyum licik.

" hoi,bagaimana? kamu memanfaatkan suasana ketika Rin masih pingsan? " kata Kaito dengan nada jahil. Shana yang sibuk memeluk Rin kemudian menatapku tajam. _**Matilah aku! **_pikirku dalam hati.

" hoo~ apa yang kau lakukan pada Rin tercintaku? " kata Shana memandangku disertai death glare. aku tentu tidak bisa berkutik, bisa-bisa aku dihajar olehnya. " Kau tidak apa-apakan diakan? " sekarang tatapan Shana mirip seorang pembunuh tingkat wahid.

" Tentu saja! aku ga melakukan apa-apa dengan Rin-chan! yakan Rin! " kataku tertawa Shana menatap Rin seperti bertanya -Apa-itu-benar-Rin?-, Rin hanya menggeleng dan Shana menatapku dengan senyum pembunuh... Oh, betapa malangnya aku...

" Tentu saja tidak, Shana pacar tukang makan es krim. " kata Rin dengan nada jahil. shana yang berniat membunuhku(mungkin) mengurungkan niatnya dan memeluk Bakaito dengan wajah dan Rin memasang evil smirk.

" Dia Tidak Baka! Kaito itu pinter dalam segala hal! " kata Shana membela tersenyum dengan wajah memerah.

" Benarkah itu? ahaha.. aku rada ga yakin deh~~ " kataku menggoda mereka berdua cuma _speechless_ dengan muka memerah hebat..

" Teman-teman... aku mau istirahat dulu. " kata Rin yang menutup mukanya dengan bantal. Kaito, aku, dan Shana hanya mengganguk.. Shana dan Kaito keluar tapi tidak membawa paket bunga dan apapun itu yang mereka bawa tadi, sekarang aku dan Rin hanya berdua. " Len, aku mau istirahat... kau bisa pulang duluan " Rin lalu mengangkat bantalnya dengan tangannya dan mendekati wajah Rin,muka Rin memerah, aku mencium dahi Rin dengan agak malu.

" Tidur yang nyenyak ya, Rin alias Putriku? " kataku memasang tampang jail dan diakhiri dengan tamparan bantal oleh Rin.

" Apaan Sih! LEN JAHIL! " kata Rin Tsundere, aku hanya terkekeh melihat sikap Rin, lalu aku keluar dari ruangan Rin dan menuju ke rumah yang akan membuatku ngiler dengan masakan serba pisang yang UEEENAK banget.

(Rin POV)

" Mou, Len jahil banget " kataku sambil memakan jeruk yang merupakan buah-buahan yang tadi dibawa Kaito dan Shana, aku memikirkan siapa gadis yang berada di mimpiku... akupun memikirkan siapa gadis itu sambil memakan jeruk. Aha! aku tau siapa gadis itu! yah, dia adalah seorang wanita misterius! hehehe.. *digebuk readers sama author

.

.

.

.

" Tok... Tok " suara pintu ruanganku diketuk ,aku yang sedang memakan jerukku sambil melamun menatap ke arah pintu itu.

" Ya, Masuk! " aku melihat seorang gadis mempunyai iris ruby dengan rambut hitam diikat twin teal panjang... Dia.. adalah orang yang merencanakan membunuh Hatsune Miku... yaitu..

.

.

" Sat, Satzune Mi, Mi, ku, ku? " kataku Miku tersenyum licik dan dia masuk ke dalam dan mengunci pintu. . lalu dia mendekatiku dan menutup mukaku dengan bantal, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa bernapas sama sekali.

" M! M! " kataku sambil memberontak,tapi tenaga Satzune Miku sangatlah besar. dia tertawa jahat dan sepertinya puas apa yang dia lakukan denganku.

" Kau terlalu mengangguku! HAHAHAHA! WAKTUNYA PEMBALASAN! " kata Satzune Miku tertawa mirip Iblis. _se, seseorang tolonglah aku_! kataku dalam hati.

(Someone POV)=yang gadis berambut merah

aku mendengar suara Rin meminta tolong, walaupun samar-samar tapi aku yakin itu adalah suara Rin! akupun berlari menuju rumah sakit dimana Rin berada.

" kekekeke.. game dimulai Rin Kagarina! " sekarang bisikan suara itu datang, ternyata suara itu adalah milik Satzune. Aku harus cepat sebelum aku terlambat!

-Owari?TBC alias Tuberclosis!*digaplok para reader-

Rani:hm...nyo~~~maafkan saya chapnya pendek!trus maafkan saya juga!saya memang ga biasa nempatin koma,dan lain-lain dalam cerita HUWAA~~~Sumpah ga berbakat banget saia!Hiks,hiks...T-T semangat saya turun...turun banget nih... trus waktu saya baca cerita para senior-senior astagfirullah SAYA MALAH GA NGERTI!*pundung*

Rin:iiiiiiih~~~!aku ga mau mati author!*sambil nangis lebai*jangan bilang author mau putus asa lagi buat cerita?

Len:AKU GA SETUJU KALAU RIN MATI!*peluk Rin*jangan sampai!

Rani:Rin mati?rahasia gitu loh!habis saya tadi baru dapat Ripiu baru sih dan fic saya emang belum Rapih..maaf ngecewain yang ripiu kemarin..jadi pundung lagi gomennasai*pundung*

Rin:hik!hik!Author kejam!

Len:ngomong-ngomong siapa gadis berambut merah itu?

Rani:heh?Rahasia DOOONG~~~!*ketawa maksa*

Riu:yang pasti kelanjutan fic ini makin gaje!

Rani:A-pa?awas lo!*ngelindes Riu pake road roller*

Rin:Ok,para Readers!bagi yang penasaran dengan chapter selanjutnya!please Riview!

Len:kata author...kalau ripiunya dikit ceritanya di upload lama bgt!

Rin:karna itu!please review!bagi yang ga punya account bisa review dengan memencet tombol di bawah!

Cerita selanjutnya:

**Kita harus tuntaskan kasus ini!**

**kau...awas kau !**

**Jangan dekati dia!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Memories

**I love you Len**

**Chapter 3:The Memories**

Rani:ne…ne!

Rin:ada apa author?

Rani:Naikin ga menurutmu jadi M?

Rin:Maksud?

Rani:mau bikin chapter dimana ada kejadian berdarah,oiya...cerita princess ice udah di delete...jadi ntar ada flash back flash back gitu!tenang! Gawatnya.. Fic jadi super duper panjang.. ==a

Rin:TAK!JANGAN!

Len:aku ga mau ada cerita saling bunuh membunuh ya?

Rani:Hum…iya deh nurut ma kalian ==

Disclaimer baca di chapter 1 saya lagi males banget ngetik gitu...

Rin:oiya keterangan!

**kamirei Kagarina** =dia ini kakaknya Rin..habis pulang dari jerman..setelah Rin kabur dari pengucian kamar olehnya,kakak Rin yang sebenernya peduli ini..kaget ketika melihat Rin menangis setelah Rin sedang jalan-jalan sama pacarnya,walau dia tau Rin tertabrak tapi dia ga peduli karna dia banyak urusan

**Miz:**ini OC saya sieh…kalau ga suka..saya mau ganti namanya…tapi siapa?kalau ada yang tau bantu saya ya!-Miz itu tunangannya Rin yang udah di siapin ma Ibu ayahnya Rin…(di princess ice ada cuman gomen saya belum memperbaiki Miss typo karna banyak bgt..apalagi chappie 4==a) dia ini merupakan adik sepupu utatane Piko.

**Len kagamine**: Len adalah seorang artis,dia jatuh cinta pada Miku tetapi Miku menolaknya karna Miku mengganggapnya yang sakit hati melakukan pelarian kepada Rin yang menyebabkan timbul perasaan ke pada Rin…Setelah dia tahu bahwa Rin sudah mempunyai tunangan..len langsung memutuskan Rin .Rin malah membenci len dengan sangat dalam(ga sepenuhnya sih),Len juga merasa bersalah membiarkan Hpnya mati karna Rin menjadi tertabrak.

**Satzune Miku:**salah satu fans len,terlalu nge-fans malah... karna saking nge fans itu...ini jadi wanted besar buat orang yang deket ama Len ...orang yang deket ma Len pasti akan di apa-apain seperti di chap 2 dan di princess ice chap 4 yang membuat Rin tertabrak.

**Shana Fiola**:hum...dia temen Rin yang tau masalah Rin dari A-Z,selalu bersama Rin di setiap masalah...dan yang mengejutkan adalah ... ia akan membenci setiap orang yang membuat Rin sakit hati seperti Bakaito yang membuat Rin patah hati...tapi ujung-ujungnya OC saya ini pacaran ma Bakaito =3= yang ga suka...ga papa ya?

**Hatsune Miku**:Inti dari semua masalah ada di tokoh ini...(Miku:kok aku?) karna yang membuat Len menyukai Rin dan Miku adalah Miku. Miku memang menyukai len sejak kecil. Miku merasa bersalah membuat Rin hampir meninggal dan waktu dia menolak pernyataan Len karna dikiranya len bercanda.

**Utatane Piko**:kakak sepupu Miz,erhm..ntar dia bakalan..ah jangan...masih rahasia buat chapter selanjutnya^^ Piko itu merupakan saudara Miz,dia adalah teman ketua osis yang paling baka alias Bakaito.

**Katsune Mikuo**:Cuma figuran..*digaplok Mikuo* Ga!dia itu ntar ada di cerita~~

**Kio+Riu** :AMPUN!JANGAN GEBUK SAIA~~~maaf kalau kalian udah lama kagak kepake disini!*di gebukin*

**Kasane teto**:(eng...tunggu namanya apa ya?)atasan gadis merah yg belum kita ketahui..gehehehe,kasane teto akan mengawasi gadis'itu' saat masa-masa sulit...jadi...ya...sabar aja...ntar dia muncul

**Gadis merah**:kikiki..untung readers ga penasaran dengan siapa dia..nanti dia ada di balik layar terus...hehehe..Dia ini yang berada di kalung Len,bisa kembali ke waktu kapanpun...mempunyai kemampuan apa saja asal buku mantranya tidak ketinggalan.

Rani:kayaknya segitu cukup ya readers?kalau ada yang saya lupakan kasih tau ya~~~

Rin:aku ma Bakaito mana neng?*bawa road roller*

Rani:EGH! kok saya lupa kamu ya say!hehehe sorry deh!

**Rin Kagarina:** Adik dari membuat Rin sedingin apapun karna hal menyakitkan oleh Bakaito yang sebelumnya pacar Rin karna tau Rin punya tunangan akhirnya mereka putus dan Len yang kasusnya hampir sama...bedanya Len mengejar Rin..tapi Len justru kebingungan antara memilih Miku dan Rin.

**Kaito Shion**: banyak fans,seperti apapun dia,dia penting di cerita princess ice...gitu~~~Dia pacaran dengan shana biar gampang ngelupain Rin,Titik.

Kaito:hm...oiya author kayaknya kebanyakan nulis Fic deh...

Rani:Biarin ide lagi bejibun!*makan coklat* Oiya,kalau ga ntar saya rilis ulang princess ice yang bakalan saya betulin kata-katanya biar ga pusing!

Rin:Baiklah saatnya bales ripiu dan mulai cerita!

**Akai Himuro** : Sa, saran di terima...*sambil ngeliatin review* Terima curhatannya juga.. ntar saya bales di PM... Kayaknya memang harus sabar kalau di Flame.. ^^a.. kalau saya pelototin ntar mata saya keluar gimana*lebay mode on* Yang terpenting THANKS atas Ripiunya..

**Kito Athena males login** : Egh? Lagi minat yang ituh mah... ^^ makanya cepet.. Lanjut ga ya*digebuk massa*

**Shana Hwang**: Arigatou reviewnya~ Kamshida~~

**Chiao-chan Kumikawa:** Hiks.. hiks.. ternyata saya ga lepas dari salah ya? Tapi saya akan berjuang! YOSH! O... tak boleh toh.. Ok deh..

Len:Baca dan jangan lupa Ripiu!

**I love you,Len!**

**chapter 3:The memories**

(Normal POV)

"M! M! M!" ujar Rin sambil memberontak, tapi percuma... Itu malah membuat Rin kehilangan tenaga.._ tuhan tolonglah aku..._ ujar Rin dalam hati. Semakin lama, tubuh Rin semakin tidak kuat akan apa yang dilakukan Satzune, Ia tertawa puas dan makin menekan bantal yang membuat Rin lebih sulit bernapas. Iris Satzune menunjukan tatapan benci, dan sekarang Satzune mengeluarkan pisau dari saku bajunya dan mengarahkannya ke perut Rin. Saat Rin sudah (hampir) ditusuk, seseorang mengucapkan mantra aneh.

"Hiyouko no ARTUSA!" Kata seseorang yang mempunyai iris merah dan rambut merah,dan membuat Satzune terpental di pintu ruangan.

BRUUK!

"ugh!" Ujar Satzune mengeluh kesakitan karna di pentalkan oleh gadis itu, Rinpun dengan segera mengangkat bantal dan menghirup udara segar yang dia cari. Sedangkan gadis berambut merah itu tersenyum, lalu dia menunjuk Satzune dan gadis itu sedikit tersenyum, Satzune hanya mendengus kesal. Gadis berambut merah mengeluarkan buku dan membolak-balik isinya...

"Kau ganggu dia, aku akan menghalangimu!" Ujar gadis berambut merah itu. "Jangan seenaknya kau! Aku akan menghalangimu!"

"Tch! Ternyata masih ada sampah!" Kata Satzune kesal dan keluar. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil dan melihat Rin dengan tersenyum, senyumnya bagaikan malaikat turun dari langit. Ketika Satzune Miku sudah tiada, dia menggenggam tangan Rin dan menundukan badanya sambil melihat Rin.

"Anda tidak apa-apa nyonya Kagarina?" Ucapnya lumayan lembut dan sopan, Rin hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk. Lalu Rin kaget dan teringat bahwa gadis itu adalah orang yang berada di mimpi Rin waktu itu.

"Apakah kau... Gadis yang berada di mimpiku waktu itu?" Kata Rin dengan sedikit ragu-ragu. Gadis itu menggangguk pelan dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu, saya pergi dulu ya, Nona." Kata gadis itu.

"TU-

"BLAM!" Pintu kamar Rin sudah di tutup terlebih dahulu oleh gadis itu, terpaksa~ Rin mengurungkan niatnya karna #digaplok reader nyanyi lagu vidi aldian*. Terpaksa Rin harus mengurungkan niatnya itu, akhirnya Rin hanya memakan buah jeruk oleh-oleh sambil memikirkan siapa gadis itu dan kenapa mimpi Rin waktu itu saat ada Miku + Len lalu, gadis itu juga. Merasa Rin tidak mendapat jawaban sama sekali, Rin hanya menghela napas dan melihat langit yang sudah berwarna orange.. Lalu dia teringat dengan Len..

"Daisuki... Len..." Kata Rin lalu tersenyum kecil, namun setelah itu Rin hanya mengingat hal yang dia begitu benci. "U, ugh!" Rin memengang kepalanya dan membuat jeruknya terjatuh..

*Flash back* (Rin POV)

"Hai, Rin" Kata Lenka sambil tersenyum simpul, lalu kulihat sebuah foto, Lenka dengan Len dan Miku sedang berpegangan tangan…. Mereka tampak bahagia sekali, Tiba-tiba Lenka mengambil foto itu, lalu mempersilahkanku melihat album fotonya.

"Kau tau? Len menyukai Miku sejak dulu." kata Lenka dengan membuka album yang kupegang.. "Aku, dulu sangat menyukai Len….hanya aku tau itu tak boleh terjadi jadi.." lalu Lenka menutup albumnya,lalu tersenyum. "Aku membuang perasaan itu"

"Lenka, Kenapa ga berusaha aja?" Kataku keceplosan, lalu Lenka hanya "hah?" Aku tau itu jawaban terbodoh, Lenka tersenyum dan membuka albumnya dan menunjuk satu foto Lenka dan Len, Lenka terlihat sangatlah periang sementara Len hanya diam, dengan sorot mata sedih. Lalu Lenka menunjuk satu foto lagi.. Dan foto itu saat Lenka, Len, dan Miku sedang makan. Len dan Miku sangat dekat dan sangat bahagia, namun Lenka tertawa dengan mata agak sembab.

"Eh?" Aku jadi sedikit mengerti apa maksud Lenka.

"Ya, Len merasa bahagia karnanya…. Aku pernah bertanya pada Miku kenapa dia menolak Len….. Karna Miku masih belum yakin dengan pernyataan Len" kata Lenka,

**JDERRRR!**

Aku merasa kilatan menyambar ke tubuhku,lalu saat kusadari aku menunduk,, Lenka memandangku. Lalu aku mengangkat mukaku.

"Kalau begitu.. Aku harus jauh dari Len…." Kataku lalu tersenyum.. Lenka menggangguk, aku menyadari sesuatu yang salah, perasaan Len…. Karna aku mirip dengan Miku… " aku menurutimu Lenka, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu!"

"Oiya baju itu buatmu saja, dah!" kata Lenka aku mengganguk, lalu aku berjalan ke rumahku…. Aku membuka pintu..

"Aku pulang…." Kataku sambil menunduk, kakak Kamirei menghadangku….

"Kemana saja ka-u?" Ucapan kakak Kamirei terputus "Ada apa? kenapa menangis? " Aku menyadari itu dan menyeka air mataku, akupun lari menuju kamarku, mengunci pintu dan menutupi mukaku dengan bantal…. Dan menangis…. Aku menyadari, semuanya….. Aku akan berusaha untuk melupakan Len….

"Rin! Buka pintu! Ayo bicara dengan kakak!" kata kakak Kamirei, tapi aku tidak membuka pintu, lambat tertidur…..

*End Flash back*(normal POV)

Tanpa Rin sadari, perlahan air matanya mengalir ke pipi Rin, dan Rin masih memengang kepalanya.

"Hentikan! Jangan membuatku ingat lagi!" kata Rin sambil menangis, perlahan matanya menutup dan semuanya putih,seputih salju... Ternyata Rin sudah tertidur dan mulai memasuki alam mimpinya..

(keesokannya)-(Len POV)

Akupun berangkat sekolah bareng Lenka, kalau bareng yang lain... Salah-salah ntar orang yang deket denganku jadi korban lagi, makanya kali ini aku jalan ma Lenka aja..

"Len, boleh ga aku nanya... waktu kamu kemarin-kemarin bareng Rin ke taman hiburan..kamu ngapain?" Kata Lenka di sela-sela perjalanan.

**DEG!**

"E, Emangnya a,ad,ada apa?" Kataku nyengir ga jelas, alias masang tampang ga pengen di tanya soal itu. Lenka cuma masang tampang jahil ala chesire cat.. Set dah!

"Kalau aku baca telepatiku waktu itu... Kamu ciuman'kan sama Rin?" kata Lenka nyengir-nyengir pengen bikin aku K.O. Gawat... Harus cari cara lain nih.. Tapi kayaknya ga terlintas satupun ide di kepalaku ini... Aah..harus pasrah lagi deh..

" Ntar aja deh! Pas kamu sama Rin ketemuan! Aku pengen liat muka kalian MERAH MERONA!" Ujar Lenka sambil menggodaku, tentu dan pasti mukaku memanas. Lenka yang melihat itu langsung saja nunjuk-nunjuk wajahku, dan pasang senyum licik lagi "Errhm... Mukamu merah tu~~"

"Huh... Dasar..." Kataku lalu memalingkan mukaku.. dan Lenka hanya tertawa kecil... "Lenka, boleh aku bertanya.. Lebih baik aku pilih Rin apa Miku?" Aku lalu hanya sedikit blushing...

"Hm... Kataku sih, Miku saja~~ Kan dia sudah lama sama kamu!" Kata Lenka lalu tersenyum, entah kenapa.. Aku lumayan tidak setuju dengan perkataan Lenka, Lenka apa senyummu mengandung arti?

"Nanti aku pikir-pikir lagi deh.." Kataku. Sedikit demi sedikit aku jadi mengingat kejadian di Bianglala bersama Rin... Hekh.. Ampun deh... Jangan mikirin itu ntar aku nyengir-nyengir sendiri!

*Flash back*

(Len POV)

Setelah aku dan Rin. Siap untuk pergi ke Taman hiburan, akupun menitipkan pisangku tercinta pada Lenka. Kami pun sampai di Taman hiburan dan menaiki wahana GA BANGET DEH! Setelah menaiki rollercoaster, aku merasa sangat mual, dan badanku lemas. Rin yang tertawa melihatku dengan kebingungan.

"Apa Len?" Kata Rin dengan wajah merasa tidak bersalah. Aku hanya memandangi Rin dengan sinis… Kenapa dia tidak seperti gadis feminim pada umumnya? "Bagaimana kalau naik yang lebih gila lagi?" Tawar Rin dengan tersenyum, aku tersenyum tipis. GA LAGI RIN!

"Tidak, lebih baik kita naik ke wahana yang lebih pelan saja!" Kataku dengan sinis, Rin hanya cemberut sambil berguman tidak seru tau! BAGIMU SERU! AKU? AKU BISA MATI NAIK WAHANA MENYERAMKAN!

(Skip time)

"Huwa..tidak kusangka sudah malam…" Kata Rin tidak menyangka. Aku hanya memandanginya, sepertinya dia berbeda dari kemarin ralat sangat berbeda.. Rin melirikku dan menyadari aku sedang menatapnya. "Apa? Shota? Ups.." Rin memengang mulutnya setelah mengatakan hal yang paling aku benci. Sigh, ternyata dia sama saja. Lalu aku membalikan badan dan berjalan menuju gerbang untuk pulang tapi..

"Ayolah 1 wahana lagi!" Kata Rin memeluk tanganku, aku hanya mendengus kesal. "Belum enak kalau belum naik itu.. " Tatapan puppy eyesnya. BIKIN GA KUAT!

"Apa? Rasanya sudah semua..?" Kataku. Dia menunjuk satu wahana bertuliskan 'Bianglala' Mukaku memerah, terlintas pikiran aneh tapi aku mencoba menepisnya.

"Ayolah… Aku ingin sekali naik itu.. Aku belum pernah naik itu…" Kata Rin dengan puppy eyes menggangguk pelan dan Rin langsung menarikku ke wahana itu, dan kamipun masuk dan pintu ditutup rapat, ahkirnya kami sampai di tengah, aku hanya melihat pemandangan yang indah itu.

"I, Indah ya?" Terdengar suara gugup, aku menengok kearah Rin, mukanya memerah. Dan lagi terlintas di pikiranku pikiran aneh itu aku berusaha untuk tidak menepisnya,dan mendekati wajahku pada wajahnya. Rin hanya menutup mata,dan tanpa kusadari kami sudah berciuman. Waktu begitu terasa sangatlah lambat.. Saat bianglala memutar lagi aku melepaskan bibirku dari bibirnya. Mukanya yang sangatlah merah itu.  
"A, a, ari, ga, to Le-n.." Suara kecil Rin dengan nada gugup. Aku hanya tersenyum, dan duduk sambil melihat pemandangan lagi.. Kusadari pintu bianglala terbuka. Aku dan Rin keluar.

"Hm.. Lebih baik kita pulang.." Kataku. Lalu Rin memberikanku plastik yang berisi baju tadi dan..

"Senang bisa bermain denganmu hari ini Len.." Kata Rin sambil berlari menjauhiku, aku berusaha mengejarnya, tapi aku tidak melihatnya lagi. Apa maksudnya?

*End Flash back*

'_Itu tepatsebelum kau berhasil menghancurkannya Len.. Betapa RUGINYA dirimu...'_ Sebuah memori lain terlintas di kepalaku.

*Flash back* maaf kebanyakan Flash back Minna TToTT*

Aku menatap Miku, wajahnya masih cantik seperti dulu. Tiba-tiba mukaku panas,

"Len, maaf aku menyukaimu." Kata Miku tiba-tiba, aku hanya kaget…

"Aku juga kok." Mulutku berbicara sendiri, "Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"

"Iya mau, Len" Kata Miku, aku mendekatkan mukaku pada Miku tapi

"KAU BODOH!" Aku melihat dua orang sedang menatapku dengan rambut perak dan mata hijau daun serta seorang pemuda dengan iris biru dengan mata senada.

"Sha-Shana, Ka, Kaito.." Kataku kaget membuatku menjauhkan muka kepada Miku, Shana menangis. Kaito menatap sinis. Karna tidak mengerti, aku mendekati mereka,

**Plaak!**

"Ka, Kaito!" Kata Miku, aku hanya bingung.. Kenapa Kaito menamparku?

"KAU MENGHANCURKANNYA!AKU, AKU, AKU BENCI LEN!" Kata Shana masih menangis, Kaito menatapku.

"Sadar kau bodoh! Dasar player!" Kata Kaito kesal, lalu mereka meninggalkanku, dengan kebingungan aku berjalan menuju kelasku.

"Kau memang bangsat." Aku mendengar seseorang bicara namun aku tidak tau dimana, aku hanya terus berjalan.

**Pukul 09.00**

"SIAL….. AKU LUPA BAWA BAJU!" Kataku sambil mengacak-acak rambutku… Lalu aku menelpon Ayahku, dan "Yang di plastic yah, makasih!" Lalu aku menutup telpon, dan melihat ke arah Miku. Aku merasa ada perasaan bersalah di hatiku… Ada apa ya?

(skip time)

Aku hanya melihat plastic yang di bawah Ayah….. Itu….

"AYAH! SALAH!" Kataku kesal, tapi Ayahku sudah pergi…. "Sial.. ya sudah deh! Aku pakai yang ini!" Lalu aku mengambil baju itu dan

_"Bawalah…untukmu.." "Menolak kubunuh kau"_

DEG!

"Baju ini, pemberian Rin…." Kataku tersenyum, hanya saja… Seseorang memandangku dengan mata sinis. "Kaito santai saja dong! Akukan ga berbuat apa-apa!" Kataku takut.

"LALU APA MAKSUDMU JADIAN DENGAN MIKU!" Suara Kaito menggelegar, sampai semua orang melihat Kaito. "KAU SANGAT MENYEBALKAN! PLAYER!" Aku memandang Kaito, dia tidak pernah semarah itu.

"Kaito sua— ha, ha, ha, hai…!" Kata seseorang dan ketika kulihat ternyata Rin. Dia menundukan kepala, lalu dia mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum "Huh? Itukan…." Lalu Rin mendekat. Sambil melihat baju itu, tapi sorot matanya sedih dengan tatapan kosong. Miku hanya menatap Rin dengan sinis, sadar tatapan itu, dia menjauhiku dan mendekati Kaito…. Lalu berbicara sebentar.

"Kau sudah tenang?" kata Kaito khawatir.

"Aku masih hancur… Kaito… Habis kaga—ah, cowo itu udah pacaran sih… Hehe!" kata Rin tertawa dengan nada sedikit sedih, jelas aku bisa mendengarnya. "Padahal waktu di bianglala, dia romantis banget….. Hahaha."

**DEG!**

Tiba-tiba aku teringat saat aku bersama Rin, kepalaku pusing… Terlalu, aku, aku menunduk, jadi perilaku aneh Kaito dan Shana terjawab. Tiba -tiba Rin mendekatiku, aku melihat wajahnya yang sudah sembab.

"Keparat kau pisang shota player!" Kata Rin dengan menjulurkan lidahnya, diapun lari aku tidak mengejarnya…. Miku lalu mendatangiku.

"Anak itu jahat juga ya! Tidak kusangka!" kata Miku. Tidak, aku, akulah yang jahat Miku….

"…." Aku hanya diam, dan Miku melihat bajuku, dia terkejut.

"LEN! Baju inikan mahal banget! 120.000 yen! Dan dijual terbatas!" Kata Miku. Aku hanya tersenyum…. Namun hatiku perih, aku menyadari semua itu….. Aku menundukan kepalaku, lagi.

"Miku,aku tarik ucapanku tadi pagi,aku minta putus" Kataku, Miku memandangku syok… "Aku belum siap…" Aku memengang kepalaku. Miku yang kaget sekarang sudah menghela napas lega.

"Ya, boleh saja." kata Miku senang, Lenka tiba-tiba mengunjungiku…. Lenka memandangku sedih.

"Len? Kau kenapa minta putus?" Kata Lenka bingung.

"Aku, mempermainkan seseorang… Aku membuatnya hancur…. Terlalu hancur…" Aku masih menunduk, Lenka menunduk.

"Maaf Len, aku menyuruh gadis itu, untuk menyerah…. Dia hanya mengganguk… dan gadis itu entah kenapa aku merasa dia agak gila." Kata Lenka, aku memandang Lenka, dia menangis. "Aku hanya mau kau bahagia!" Aku hanya diam dan menuju atap sekolah,dan memandang baju dari Rin.

"Maaf" Kataku. Walau aku tau aku tidak bisa di maafkan, aku berharap….. Kau tidak marah padaku… Aku harap kau masih menyukaiku…

"Keparat kau, Len." Aku terhenyak dan melihat gadis berambut honey blond, "Tapi, aku tidak bisa membencimu, aneh kan? Aku ingin sekali melupakanmu… Tapi….." Aku mengenal gadis itu, itu...

"Ri-

"Aku mau mati saja, lebih serukan? Aku bisa bebas walaupun masuk neraka jahanam! AHAHAHA!" Katanya sambil tertawa keras-keras. Tiba-tiba dia berjalan menuju pinggir, aku panik dan Rin lalu terdiam.

"Aku mencintaimu Len, aku ingin

"Maafkan aku, Rin" Kataku, Rin kaget dan terjatuh..

"RIN!" Kataku lalu..

.

.

.

.

.

Uh, tapi aku menangkap tangannya dan berusaha menariknya. Aku melihat tatapannya kosong dengan air matanya yang mengalir. Aku membuatnya hancur seutuhnya, tanpa sadar aku menggengamnya erat dan menariknya….

"Aku masih menyukaimu... Tapi

"Aku sudah putus dengan Miku" Kataku.

"Ke, ken, kenapa?" Kata Rin, Rin melihatku lalu menangis.

"Aku sadar.. Aku tidak bisa menyukai Miku." Kataku dengan tatapan sedih.

"Bohong.. Bohong! Tadi kau menyatakan perasaan padanya! Aku hanya replika "MIKU" !" Kata Rin lalu meninggalkanku, replika Miku…? Ku, kurasa tidak deh, Miku dan dia beda Miku suka Negi Rin suka ugh…. Aku menggeleng-geleng kepala, dan pergi menuju ke kelasku dengan lesu.

*End Flash Back*

'Bagaimana dengan yang itu Len? Kau HANYA Memainkannya?' Kata orang itu lagi.. Aku hanya diam.. Tidak dapat menanggapi..

'Bagaimana dengan yang ini?'

*Flash back*

"Pemenangnya adalah Rin Kagarine"kata Emsinya dalam perlombaan menyanyi Little Vocaloid. Rin tersenyum lega. Lalu, aku keluar dari belakang panggung

"What the- "dan Rin menyanyilah dengan Len! Ini kesempatan yang bagus loh!" Kata Emsi. Lalu memengang tanganku, tapi Rin hanya memandang kaget… Baju kami sama tapi untuk menyanyi... Apa Rin mau?

"Aku menolak." Kata Rin tegas. Rin hanya memandang kaget, Aku hanya menghela napasku dan memaksa Rin dan Rin mengganguk "Yah, lagunya karakuri burst!" Lalu Rin mengambil mik dan aku sudah siap di posisi masing-masing.

Yang ada tebalnya Len, yang ga ditebalin Rin, yang miring mereka berdua

Nemuraniini machi no mannaka de

Tachidomatte sa

Osaerarenai kono

Hei, Rin? Tatapanmu kosong sekali? Kau tak apa? Kenapa tatapanmu begitu sedih? Bisa beritahukan aku?

**Shodou?**

**Furiyatsuguchi ni kakushiteru nukimi no kyouki wo**

**Chotto TAMESASETE hoshii no**

**Just stay?jikoku wa ushimitsudoki**

**Akaku akaku somaru yoku wa**

**Hakidashite hikigane wo hiitara**

**Kireina aka ni somaru yubi**

Dan aku menyanyikannya dengan semangat , Rin melihatku, Rin lalu menjauhiku lebih jauh dan tersenyum licik.

KOWASHITE,KOWASHITE

TARINAI YO?TA RI NA I

Mitasarenai hakai shodou

Moroi moroi moroi HITO nante

Shosen wa SUTERARETA karakuri

"NANNO TAME NI TSUKURARETA NO?"tteiu SORE

OSHIETE YO?

Rin? Kau benar tak apa? ,Aku melihatmu hampir menangis, namun Rin berusaha menyanyikannya dengan penuh semangat.

**"guuzen"nante koto wa okoRini**

**Shiro to kuro de hedaterareta subete no**

**Zen/aku**

**Hajime kara zenbu kimatteiru**

**Sujigaku doori hidarite naraseba**

**Shukusei**

**Just stay?jikoku wa ushimitsudoki**

**Karitoru wa subete no "aku"**

**Nogarerarenai ze?**

**Chi no hate made,oitsume**

**Chiri sura nokosanai**

**KOWASHITE,KOWASHITE**

**Subete wo haijosuru**

**OwaRini hakai koudou**

**Kiero,kiero,kiero,AKU subete**

**Shosen wa OCHIBURETA GARAKUTA**

**"nanno tame ni,ikashiteoku?"tteiu SORE**

**OSHIETE YARU**

Aku menyanyikannya dengan panjang, Rin hanya melirikku, dan mulai menyanyikannya lagi.

KOWASHITE,KOWASHITE

TARINAI YO?TA RI NA I

Mitasarenai hakai shodou

Moroi moroi moroi HITO nante

Shosen wa SUTERARETA karakuri

"NANNO TAME NI T

SUKURARETA NO?"tteiu SORE

OSHIETE YO?

Rin memengang mik dengan semangat, entah kapan..Rin menyukai lirik yang tadi ia nyanyikan…

**KOWASHITE,KOWASHITE**

**Subete wo haijosuru**

**OwaRini hakai koudou**

**Kiero,kiero,kiero,AKU subete**

**Shosen wa OCHIBURETA GARAKUTA**

**"nanno tame ni,ikashiteoku?"tteiu SORE**

**OSHIETE YARU**

Aku mendekati Rin , dan membuat jarak kami dekat….

"Kau semangat juga,tapi kau mau menangis kan?"kataku, Rin memandangku kaget.

Rin langsung menjauhiku sambil memasang tampang kaget.. Dan pestapun selesai dengan cepat.

"Rin kenapa kamu ga ganti?"kataku kepada Rin. Rin masih memakai gaun merah pekat itu. Dia tau bahwa semua sudah selesai dan semua murid sudah pulang, tapi Rin hanya tersenyum tipis…

"Oshiete Yaru….. Len….." Kata Rin. Aku melihat Rin dengan kesal…..aku melihat Rin menatap Satzune Miku...

aku melihat Rin dengan bingung. Dia mengacak rambutnya..

"Ada apa? Kau kelihatan pusing sekali?" kataku melihat Rin stress dan Rin mulai tertawa.

"Em.. Len aku mau bilang untuk yang terahkir…. Aku…. Menyukaimu dan aku harap kau bisa lindungi Miku." kata Rin sambil tertawa, Rin hanya tersenyum lepas. Aku merasa ada yang aneh.. E, eh? Apa yang dia katakan sih? Ini tidak benar dia menyembunyikan sesuatu!

"Kau belum bayar hutang!" Kataku berseru, Rin menatapku heran…..

"Hutang apa?" Kata Rin,

"Hutang kau mau

**BUUK!**

Rin melemparkan bantal kepadaku,dan pergi mendatangi Miku….

"Miku, nanti kamu pulang bareng siapa?" kata Rin. Duh, gawat nih….

"Len" kata Miku polos dan datar banget, Rin menyerigai….. Lalu dia menunduk, dan menggenggam tangan Miku.

"Kiero, kiero, kiero, AKU subete." Kata Rin. Miku hanya melihat keheranan…. Apa maksudnya? Lalu Rin berbisik pada Miku, mula-mula muka Miku memerah dan

"AWAS KAU RIN!" Kata Miku ngamuk,

"Khekhekhe ampun!" Kata Rin berlari padahal mengenakan gaun….. "Anata no koto de ippaide Len… (and my heart is filled with you Len) gomenne ,kegare nai nai kokoro sute te , I will spend all my life for you!" Aku melihatnya mengatakan itu, tapi.. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya mengatakan hal itu?

(skip time)

Aku dan Miku pulang bersama, kami melewati trotoar yang luas. Aku tanpa sadar berjalan duluan,

"Len, tunggu!" Kata Miku, saat kulihat sebuah mobil melaju kencang, ke arah Miku….

"MIKU!" Kataku, Miku yang melihat itu hanya menutup mata dan…..

**CKIIIIIIT!**

Miku selamat tapi…. Seseorang telah menyelamatkannya dengan gaun merahnya dan rambut honey blond , aku menghampirinya….

"Mi-Miku cepat panggil ambulan!" Kataku, "Rin! Bertahanlah" Aku melihatnya tersenyum, tubuhnya makin mendingin….

"Sukida yo, Len…" Kata Rin sambil tersenyum dan menutup matanya, napasnya makin memburu…. Aku meneriakan namanya, namun ia tidak menyaut.. Lalu Miku datang dengan sebuah mobil ambulan,setelah 15 menit kami sampai di Rumah Sakit. Antara gelisah, takut, entah tapi dia hanya tersenyum di saat terakhirnya.. Aku malah mengingat hal saat dia melihat Aku dan Miku hampir….. Ukh, kepalaku pusing sekali!

**DRT! DRT!**

Kulihat sms dari Shana

**From:Shana kaito princess!**

**To:Len**

**Len, kau bersama Rin kan? Aku merasakan feeling buruk setelah selesai little vocaloid . Saat dia jadi aneh,menyayikan lagu alluring black vow! Padahal biasanya enggak! Lalu dia bilang "Shana, nanti lihatlah rekaman suaraku di HP! Ada sesuatu yang penting!" lalu dia menulis di buku harian "aku hanya akan ada untuk disakiti sampai mati….. tragedy berdarah cocok dengan gaun merahku,semua akan kehilanganku…..tapi apa peduliku?" Len! beritahukan! dia seperti orang mau mati saja? aku khawatir!**

**O-O-O balas!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, sial.. Dia memang mau mati! Dia sudah tau tapi tidak memberi tahu kita….. oiya Miku kau tadi bawa HP Rin kan?" Kataku, Miku menggangguk dan memberikannya. Akupun melihat isi smsnya….

**Drt…drt….drt….. **Aku mendapat sms, dari tadi aku mematikan HP ku, aku melihat sms banyak sekali masuk.

**From:Rin**

**To:Len**

**Yah,tanpa sengaja aku mendengar Satzune akan membunuh Miku loh Len? Tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku….. Bingung…! Kalau kau membaca smsku, maafkan aku….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From:Rin**

**To:Len**

**LEN! Balaas dong! Penting nih!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From:Rin**

**To:Len**

**Kalau begitu,aku akan menggantikan miku!kau tidak peduli padanya?aku heran!baiklah!maaf ya len!nanti dengarkan rekaman suaraku!ya**

**From:Rin**

**To:len**

**Len,nanti jaga Miku ya…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From:Rin**

**To:len**

**Arigatou Len….^^a buat kamu pakai baju itu buatku yang terahkir… Miku-chan juga manis banget loh!**

*End Flash Back*

'_Kau ingat? Kau terlalu banyak memainkannya? SENANGKAH DIRIMU? KAU MENJADIKANNYA PION SEKALI BUANG?_' Kata orang berbicara dari kepalaku marah. Aku memengang kepalaku, apa yang terjadi? '_BERPIKIRLAH LEN? SUDAH HAMPIR SETIAP HARI KAU KEMBALI KE MASA LALU UNTUK MEMBUATNYA BAHAGIA!'_ Setiap hari? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apapun!

"Le, Len? Mukamu pu, pucat... Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kata Lenka khawatir. Aku hanya menggeleng.. Untuk apa? Apanya yang kembali? Apanya yang setiap hari.

"Never mind.." Kataku sambil memengang kepalaku.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA~~~~! LEN!" Kata seseorang di belakangku.. Ma, masa sih.. Akupun menengok kebelakang.. Ada Satzune Miku yang mengerikan dan Fans lainnya.. Keringat dingin mengucur..

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK! LENKAAAAAAA! HELEP!" Kataku sambil berlindung di balik Lenka, Lenka cuma menghela napas. HELEP! LENKA HELEP!

"Len lagi ga minat ketemu KALIAN! Pergi sana Hush, hush..!" Kata Lenka pake tatapan sinis dan death glare. Fansku yang terkutukpun pergi.. Walau Satzune Miku menatapku dengan keji. OMIGOD! KABUR! "APA LO! NGELIATIN LEN KAYA GITU HAH!" Kata-kata Lenka sukses bikin Satzune ngabur.. Aku menghela napas.. LEGAAAAAA~~ BANGET!

"Makasih ya Lenka-chan," Kataku senang. Kuping Lenka langsung bereaksi dan menatapku sinis. KAMI-SAMA APA SALAHKU?

"Bilang apa lo yang terakhir?" Kata Lenka natep kayak orang mau bunuh. OMG? SALAH GITU?

"Oh, sa, salah ya? Lenka-sama," Kataku sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Raut wajah Lenka jadi berbeda seketika. Acem deh acem...

'_Kupinang kau dengan bismilah~~'_

"Ngeh? Bunyi apaan tu?" Kataku. Lenka lalu ngeliat jam..

"UDAH JAM.07.00!" Kata Lenka ngebut... Tunggu? ITU BEL SEKOLAH? SEJAK KAPAN JADI ANEH?

"AAAAAAAH! AKU BARU INGAT HARI INI MEGURINE-SENSEI YANG NGAJAR!" Kataku lalu Lari maraton... Takut banget, guru itukan paling galak diantara guru killer lainnya... Mikirin aja udah bikin ga enak..

(di kelas)

ZRAAAAAAAT!

"Wauw, Len? Kamu kenapa ngebut gitu?" Kata temanku yang 'copy'an aku alias Riu, tapi Riu lebih tinggi dariku yang Shota..

"NGEBUT LAH! ORANG YANG NGAJAR TU GURU KILLER!" Kataku lalu duduk di kursi dan melempar diriku. CAPE!

"Wahaha. Oiya Riu, besok 'kan ada rapat para pelindung kau ikut ga?" Kata Kio alias adik Riu. Kio langsung menutup mulutnya, matanya terbelalak kaget. "MA, MAAF!" Aneh? Apa maksudnya rapat para pelindung?

"Jangan pedulikan omongan Kio.." Kata Riu dengan sedikit death glare.

_"DIAM KAU TERONG! AKU LAGI NGANTERIN MURID BARU!"_

_"KYAAAAAAAAAA? LUKA-SENSEI?"_

_"MAAF LUKA!"_

**ZRAAAAAAAAAAAAT!**

"Hai anak-anak, ada murid baru di kelas kalian.. Perkenalkan dirimu.. Magenta.." Kata Megurine-sensei dengan death glare, sambil menyeret Gakupo.. Sungguh malang..

"Namaku..." Kata gadis berambut merah dan memiliki iris yang sama terputus.

(Shana POV)

**KRAK!**

**BRAAKK!**

**BUAAGH!**

**DZING!**

"Ka, Kaito kau tak apa?." Kataku ,melihat hal yang sungguh sangat tidak baik.. Pengebukan Kaito oleh Meiko. Ugh... sadis...

"Aku kembali ke kelas ya! Sampai jumpa!" Kata Kaito miris, sungguh Meiko bener-bener kejam.. Setelah Kaito keluar masuklah Kiyoteru sensei membawa seorang murid.

"Nah anak-anak ada murid baru!" Kata Kiyoteru-sensei teriak gaje-gaje, sambil niruin gaya API*A..

**BUAK!**

"Sensei.. Sebaiknya anda biasa saja ya?" Kata murid di sebelahnya. Kiyoteru cuma merasa kesakitan..

"Perkenalkan dirimu.. Uggh!" Kata Kiyoteru-sensei. gadis yang Mempunyai rambut merah pig tails dan iris yang sama menunduk.

"Namaku...

TBC~~ ALIAS TUBERCLOSIS!

Rani: Mama... Nih Fic makin aneh aja alurnya~~ bakal ada fantasynya nih.. Oiya kasih tau kalau ada Miss typo sebelah mana ya!

Rin: Huh? serius?

Len: Masa sih?

Rani: Yah para readers! Di mohon review ya~~ plizzz.. Duh pegel.. 5.512 word.. Gila..Cape

Rin: Author lagi libur! jadi bisa nulis FIC sepuasnya

Rani : Abaikan omongan Rin! Baiklah... RIPIU!

Len : Minta Ripiu~~

Mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

Rani : Hem... Enak.. Lagi..

Riu : Yaya!

Rin: *Nguping di pintu* *Nose blood* Aw... Penyakit Author kumat...

**BRAAK!**

Rin : LEN!

Len : TUH KAN! PISANGKU KEMBALIKAN!

Rani : Ampun deh.. Cuma makan dikit doang!

Len : TAK KU MAAFKAN!

Riu : hem.. Hem... Iya deh.. Rin bacakan Disclaimer.. Len! Kamu ga dapat PISANG SETAHUN!

Len: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa! Maaf!

Rin : Ok! Tapi tambahkan jatah jerukku ya?

**Disclaimer : Author kita tidak punya Vocaloid.. kata author camkan itu.. Biar ga dikasih disclaimer terus.. Eh?**

Rani : RIU! KUBUNUH KAU!

Riu : Ma, maaf!

Len : Bales Ripiu!

**Rina Aria** : Terimakasih Ripiunya ya Senpai~~ Ehehehe! Makasih banyak senpai! Alhamdulilah.. Akhirnya bisa dimengerti..*plak!*

Kagerou days na Miku? He? Saya malah ga tau...? Itu Video?

Hoo... Makasih senpai~~

(Len: Wach? Saya dibenci nih? MAUT!*Lebay*) Ahahaha, Len kalau disini kayanya.. Rada-rada gitu deh..(Rin: MAMIH! ATUT!*Meluk Len*) He? Mau nampar Rin? Tampar aja.. Kan ga bayar ini..(Rin: KEJAM KAU AUTHOR!)

**Akai Himuro** : *ngasih tisu* Peningkatannya yang mana?*Di gaplok beneran*

Saran diterima.. Manusia memang tidak sempurna.. Hem? Saya juga masih bingung kok! Ahahaha, apalagi flamer yang baca Fic saya.. Udah di favorite lagi.. Kurang asem apa coba? Sabar aja ya Senpai~~ Ah ya~~ Makasih ya Ripiunya!

**Yuu-Zai Baka ga bisa log in(?)**: Eh? Ga bisa Log in kenapa?

Mamih? Perbaikan ya? Ok! maksudnya kaya gini? Dimakan dan Di sana? Oh iya! Udah ku confirm tuh!^^ sekali lagi~ Makasih Ripiunya~~

**Shana Hwang** : Bayangkan aja Kiyoteru pake baju apika*banci deh!* terus ngomong kaya Afika.. Wah.. Kocak tuh!XD dan terimakasih Ripiunya ya! Adikku tercinta tidak akan pernah kamu dapat KYUPPA!*Didukung Sparkyu*

Rani: Dan maaf banyak adegan kissu dari chappie1 sampai chappie 4*Pingsan*

Rin : Dasar kebanyakan liat komik cewe sih!

Rani: AAAAAA! RIN! Jangan ngebongkar aibku dong!

Rin : Hentai juga pernah liat.. Ntar jangan bilang kalau mau bikin cerita rated M!

Rani : Mulai cerita! OKEH? Oiya karna karakter OC saya udah neriakin dimana bagian mereka.. Jadi disini banyak baget OC saya yang muncul.. GOMEN!

Rin : Dan jangan lupa Je- EH! Review! Selamat membaca!

* * *

**I Love you Len!**

**Chap 4: Miki ruby no furukawa**

* * *

**(Len POV)**

* * *

"Namaku Miki ruby no furukawa! Panggil saja Miki!" Kata gadis bermata ruby itu. Senyumnya sangat manis dan kelihatan dia sangatlah baik.

"Tch!" Kata seseorang berdecak keras. Aku menengok melihat Riu yang sedang sebal bertingkat. Ada hubungan apa mereka? Miki melihat Riu dengan tajam, tatapan mereka berdua sangatlah tidak dapat dipahami.

"Oh, ternyata Riu marga!

**BUAGGGH**

Riu melemparkan tasnya, karna dia duduk di depan.. Tasnya kini berada tepat di muka Miki..

"Nanti malam jangan lupa Miki.. Jahat benar kau padaku!" Kata Riu sambil memandang arah lain. Miki hanya tertawa hambar.

"Wajibkan? Kalau iya aku ikut.." Kata Miki memasang senyum licik. Wauw.. Kok jadi takut?

"Tentu saja bodoh.." Kata Riu . Seluruh kelas memandang Riu dan Miki yang kelihatan aneh, walaupun mereka berdua mengakhirinya dengan diam kuadrat. Terlihat percikan diantara mereka berdua.. Aww.. Menakutkan! Mereka juga saling melirik dengan tatapan sinis.. Adauw.. ATUT!

"Nah Miki, duduklah di sebelah Riu-kun.." Kata Megurine-sensei..

"WHAT?" Kata Miki dan Riu bersamaan.. Sungguh sepertinya mereka sangat bertolak belakang sekali. Mereka saling memancarkan dendam di kedua mata mereka..

* * *

**(Miki POV)**

* * *

So? Para readers bingung kenapa aku dan Riu kayak musuh abadi begitu? WAJARLAH! DIA TUH MUSUH AKU BEBERAPA HARI INI DI DUNIA STONMA! Oh? Readers juga ga tau ya apa itu Stonma? Stonma adalah Dunia para penyihir yang bisa mendengarkan permintaan tuannya sepertiku. Huh! Aku sebenarnya tidak mau duduk dengannya kali! Kaya kiamat saja!

"Kaino-sama.. Kamu harap sopan sama murid baru!" Kata Gakupo-sensei. Hoo.. Dia menyembunyikan identitasnya toh.. Pantas saja.. Lumayan juga? Apa kuajak dia bertarung nanti? Hem.. Menarik.. Tanpa sengaja terbentuklah senyuman licik. Riu melihatku dengan sebal. Tapi yang aneh.. Auranya melemah sekali, seperti sedang sakit...

"Kau tak apa Riu-sama?" Kataku berbisik. Untung guru dan murid tidak mendengar percakapan kami barusan, kecuali Kio-kun yang dari tadi mendengar kami.

"Tidak juga, tadi aku menerima serangan dari pelindung Satzune-san."Kata Riu memengang ke arah perutnya.

"Boleh kulihat?" Kataku penasaran akan lukanya. Riu memandangku dengan heran.

"Hei.. Kau tau 'kan? Nanti mereka mikir macem-macem loh!" Kata Riu yang mukanya makin lama memucat. "Aku sedang memakai sihir menahan sakit walaupun banyak darah ngucur sih.." Heh? Darah ngucur? jangan-jangan.. Aku menengok ke bawah meja..

.

.

.

.

.

Benar saja.. Darahnya banyak sekali!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kataku teriak-teriak. Megurine sensei melihatku.. "Ahahaha,tadi ada kecoa!" Dan semuanya kembali tenang. Tapi sepertinya dia menggunakan sihir supaya tidak keliatan ya? Akupun mengacungkan tanganku.. Kebetulan Megurine-sensei melihatku..

"Ya?" Kata Megurine-sensei tersenyum.. Alasan yang bagus apa ya? OIYA!

"Ah! Saya kelupaan mengambil sesuatu di depan meja guru waktu itu! Saya mau mengambilnya bersama Riu-chan! Ya bu!" Kataku yang benar-benar ngibul banget.. Riu memandangku sinis..

"Inget ya! Aku bukan CEWE!" Kata Riu menggunakan sihir agar dirinya tidak kelihatan tidak pucat.. Kelemahan sihirnya : Makin banyak darah ngucur.. Megurine-sensei menggangguk pelan dengan alis naik sebelah.. Akupun menarik Riu dan mengucapkan mantra agar darah yang berada di bawah meja hilang.

"Jadi? Kita ke ruang guru? But, nyelow lah.." Kata Riu. Dasar aneh! Luka ngeluarin banyak darah begitu kapan bisa nyelow? HARUSNYA KAMU YANG KHAWATIR DODOL!

**BRUUK!**

Aku menengok lihat Riu sudah ambruk.. Waaw.. Foto ah.. Eh? Kasian.. Bawa ke UKS pake sihir aja? Akupun melirik kanan kiri, bagus tidak ada orang!

"Himoto-!

Aku melihat seorang wanita dengan mata biru dan rambut biru panjang.. Tch! Terpaksa aku harus membawa Riu ke UKS dengan cara manual.. MALAS DEH! Gadis itu menatapku tajam. Akupun menggedong Riu dan setelah jarak kami hampir sama tapi aku lewat sedikit..

"Selanjutnya kau ya? Miki ruby no furukawa? Tuanmu Len memang tidak kusiksa.. Tapi dirimu yang penghalang akan kusiksa!RUSA!(?)" Kata gadis itu..

**ZREET!**

"Waspada! Dia ini musuh Miki!" Kata Riu bangun walau masih terluka dan mendorongku. Kulihat sedikit goresan dari lengannya.. Aku melihat ekspresi Riu begitu kesakitan karna hal itu. "Ckk! Kau ini menyebalkan juga! Temui aku nanti malam! KU HAJAR KAU HABIS-HABISAN!" Riu memandang lukanya yang cukup membuat darahnya mengalir lagi.. Waauw.. hebat.. Riupun menarikku menuju UKS.. Tapi..

**ZREET!**

Nyaris saja! Kami terkena sebuah pisau yang dikendalikan gadis itu. Untung Riu langsung mendorongku.. Dengan cepat Riu membawaku menuju UKS.. Ya, ini situasi gawat! Riu masih terluka parah!

(UKS)

"Haah.. Hah.. Nyaris! AKU YAKIN KITA TADI GA BAKAL SELAMAT KALAU GA NGABUR!" Kata Riu sudah sempoyongan abis. Akupun dengan segera mengobatinya dengan sihir.. Tidak lupa aku membuka buku mantraku.. Agar tidak tamat riwayatku.. Tapi kalau Riu mati.. Ini bisa gawat.. Nanti aku dimarahin Raja dari Stonma! TIDAK MAU! Ah ya! Riu dan Kio itu anak angkat dari Raja Stonma jadi.. Mereka ini harus dihormati dan di bantu.. Kagak ikhlas banget dah.. Huh..

"Wah.. Kau terampil tapi harus baca buku mantra? Hapalkan dong kaya aku~~" Kata Riu..

**BUUK!**

"APAAN LO? UDAH AKU BANTUIN JUGA!" Kataku kesal karna sikap songongnya itu.. Kalau pengen.. AKU PENGEN HAJAR MUKAMU DEH! EMANG LO IMUT TAPI GA SEIMUT MARMUT!

"Iya deh ampun.. Akukan baru gabung beberapa hari ini.. Jangan marah-marah bu!" Kata Riu dengan jail.

"Lama-lama aku semprot kamu pake RACUN!" Kataku emosi.

"Waagh? Jangan kumat deh.. Iya maaf!" Kata Riu dengan sedikit kesakitan karna aku sedikit memainkan lukanya. Setelah 15 menit lukanya akhirnya berakhir di sembuhkan.. Fuh.. Akhirnya..

"Oiya Miki.. Temani aku menjenguk Rin sekarang mau ikut? Lagian sebentar lagi pelajaran ke dua kita bolos saja, OK?" Kata Riu dengan tatapan puppy eyes.. Hegh.. Ga tahan.. Akupun menggangguk dan Riu mengucapkan mantranya dan menyebabkan kami dengan cepat sampai di depan pintu rawat inap Rin. Waw, cepatnya..

"Tok.. Tok!" Riu mengetok pintu ruang inap Rin.. Sekilas matanya berubah menjadi memerah, tapi langsung berubah menjadi biru kembali.

"Kekuatan disini besar sekali ya Miki?" Kata Riu. Dia melirik kesana kemari, aku hanya heran atas perilakunya.

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti?" Kataku dengan tanda tanya. Riu memengang kepalanya.

"Jadi cuma aku yang bisa melihatnya? Ya sudah.." Kata Riu lalu mengetuk pintunya kembali. Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.. Kami mencoba membuka pintunya tapi dikunci.. Aku dan Riu mengangguk memulai menobraknya.

* * *

(Rin POV)

* * *

**BRAAAAAAK!**

"Nggh?" Kataku yang masih mengantuk berat. Aku membuka mataku sedikit demi sedikit.. Kulihat seseorang di depan pintu, ada Riu dan...

.

.

.

"EEEEEEEEH!" Kataku langsung membuka selimutku. Itukan gadis yang kemarin! Pokoknya kali ini aku mau nanya aja! Riu cuma menghela napas.

"Kau ingin bertanya kepada siapa gadis darah ini?" Kata Riu dengan muka datar dan nada yang cukup sinis, gadis di sebelahnya lalu..

**BUAGH!**

Menonjoknya atau lebih tepat memukul perut Riu. Aww.. pasti sakit kan? Riu hanya memasang muka kesakitan. Gadis itu memasang muka puas.. Aw.. Takut..

**Seeeeer!**

"HE! RIU-KUN! MULUTMU KENAPA?" Kataku kaget sekali melihat mulut Riu-kun mengeluarkan banyak darah.. Riu hanya menggeleng pelan..

"Tenaga disini terlalu kuat, aku keluar dulu ya Miki no ruby furukawa dan Rin Kagarina!" Kata Riu yang membuatku tidak mengerti. Miki hanya mendengus kesal dan menghampiriku dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya.. Aw.. Manisnya..

"Nyonya.. Apa anda baik-baik saja?" Kata gadis yang bernama.. Aku bingung mau manggil apa! Namanya panjang banget! Miki melihatku lalu tersenyum lembut lagi.. "Panggil aku Miki atau Furukawa-sama." Akupun menggangguk pelan.

"Miki-sama, apa benar kau yang berada di mimpiku?" Kataku yang masih penasaran. Miki menggangguk, sepertinya dia siap dengan pertanyaan apapun itu.. "Kenapa kamu berada di mimpiku?" Kini dia hanya mengangkat bahunya. Sabarlah Rin.. Pasti dia akan bicara! "Kau mau memberitahukanku tentang hal yang kau bilang di mimpi?" Kini dia menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum. Kapan kau bicara sih!

(15 menit kemudian)

.

.

.

"Kau kenal dengan Riu-kun?" Kataku dan lagi-lagi DIA HANYA MENGGANGGUK! Oh.. Aku yakin kamu punya suara Miki! Ayolah bicara! Ayolah! Dan aku melayangkan satu pertanyaan terakhirku yang kuharap dia tidak memakai isyarat menggeleng, mengangkat bahu, ataupun menggangguk. Ayolah Miki.. Jawab aku dengan suaramu! "Kamu kenal dengan Len-kun?" Aku memandangnya serius.. Kuharap dia menjawab dengan menggunakan mulutnya bukan isyarat.

"Tentu saja saya kenal Rin-sama." Kata Miki yang sekarang membuat adanya bunga bermekaran di hatiku. Hore! Akhirnya! "Kalau anda ingin saya menjawab dengan kalimat bukan isyarat bilang saja Nona."

"Mou! Kau sudah tau tapi tetap pake isyarat! HIH!" Kataku kesal dengan perilaku Miki. Miki hanya tertawa pelan. Lalu seseorang membuka pintu ruang inap, mukanya terlihat pucat sekali.

"Miki, aku duluan ya? Tidak kuat disini.." Kata Riu yang memengang kepalanya dan Miki menggangguk pelan. "Pertarungan antar batu akan segera di mulai.. Camkan itu.." Riu lalu pergi dengan meninggalkan kata misterius itu.. Huh? Sumpah ga ngerti! Aku hanya memiringkan kepalaku dengan muka kebingungan.

"Abaikan yang tadi.. Sekarang anda istirahatlah dulu.. Saya harus kembali ke sekolah menemui Tuan Len." Kata Miki tersenyum. Aku hanya menggangguk dan Miki menyelimutiku dengan selimut sambil tersenyum lembut. "Ah ya! Sampaikan pada Len-" Kata-kataku sempat terputus karna aku teringat Len.. 'Aku menyukaimu' itu adalah yang paling ingin kukatakan.

"Tenang saja, akan saya sampaikan.. Catat ini nyonya.. Saya bisa baca pikiran!" Kata Miki lalu tersenyum.

**DEG!**

**PESH!**

Mukaku terasa panas sekali. Aku lalu memalingkan mukaku.. Miki tertawa. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan membaca bukunya.

**TRING!**

Dia langsung hilang dalam sekejap. Aku melihat jendela.. Kulihat Riu tersenyum polos melihatku dengan Miki yang berada di sebelahnya. Riu melambaikan tangannya dan mereka berjalan layaknya anjing dan kucing. Mereka saling kejar-kejaran... Hehe lucu juga..

"Huft.." Aku langsung menutup mukaku dan masuk ke dalam mimpi.

* * *

***The dream*(Normal POV ajalah biar ga ribet..)**

* * *

"Riu-kun! BAWAKAN AKU JERUK!" Kata seorang gadis mirip seperti Rin memerintas kepada seorang pemuda mirip Len tapi tinggi. Pemuda itu hanya mendengus kesal dan menarik temannya yang berambut hitam dan mata azure sambil memakan semangka.

"Kenapa ga sama dia aja, Rin! Sakurani! Kau juga harus kerja!" Kata Riu kesal abis. Dia lalu membawakan jeruk besar pada Rin. Rin menampakan efek bling-bling dengan mata memelas. Sekilas mata Riu berubah menjadi merah dan kembali lagi menjadi biru. Lalu orang yang 'copy' an Riu tapi shota membuka pintu..

"LEN!" Kata Rin lalu memeluk Len orang yang dipanggil Len hingga..

BRUUK!

Jatuh.. Rin hanya tertawa kecil. Len tersenyum dan mengelus-elus kepala Rin..

"Bah, Pasangan kembar siam mulai lagi!" Kata Riu tersenyum kecil. Riu lalu mengambil beberapa jeruk dan memakannya sambil tertawa licik.

"JERUKKKKU! JANGAN MAKAN!" Kata Rin kesal dan memukul dan menjambak rambut Len.. Walah salah sasaran.. Kasian tuh Len..

"RIN! SAKIT!" Kata Len yang kesakitan. Rin tiba-tiba nyengir dan menyudahi acaranya. Riu lalu keluar ruangan tanpa aba-aba..

* * *

-**-Di luar-**

* * *

"Hegh... Mataku berubah jadi merah darah lagi.. Jangan-jangan Rin mempunyai kekuatan yang berbahaya ya?" Kata Riu. Matanya berubah berwarna merah darah.. Lalu dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut biru panjang dengan iris senada membawa sebilah pisau. Riu tidak terlalu memperhatikan.. Dan..

**SREEEEEEEEEEEEEK!**

**JRAAAAAAAAAASH!**

Ah.. Kepala Riu terbelah dari badannya dan menimbulkan cipratan darah yang cukup banyak mengalir.

"Misi complete! Riu no king Ruby Kaino already dead..." Kata gadis itu tersenyum manis.. Sorot matanya menyeramkan.. Lalu dia memasuki ruangan yang ada Rin, Sakurani dengan Len..

"Eh? KYAAAAAAAAA!" Kata Rin teriak melihat gadis itu membawa kepala Riu.. Semua memucat.. Dan gadis itu..

***End the dream*(Rin POV ya... :))**

* * *

**BRUUK!**

Aku terjatuh dari tempat tidur, Aw... Sakit banget.. Oh tidak mimpi yang sungguh ga enak banget diliat.. Ngenek bikin mual... AH! Dari kemaren mimpinya serem mulu! Ngeri! Kecuali... Mimpi kemaren... Kosong..

"Haduh.. Serem amet sih!" Kataku ngacak-ngacak rambutku. Tanpa sadar bulu kudukku merinding ketika mengingat Riu kepalanya.. Aku langsung geleng-geleng. Tenang Rin! Jangan INGAT ITU! Sekarang kau hanya perlu RILEKS! Ayo tidur lagi! OPTIMIS MIMPINYA BAGUS! Dan akupun kembali ke tempat tidurku dan tidur kembali...

* * *

*The Dream yang lebih layak di bilang Flash back*

(Istirahat siang)

* * *

"Hari ini yang masak siapa?" Kataku pada Shana. Shana memberikan bekalnya. Aku bingung seketika, Shana menggeleng.

"Jangan ke kantin hari ini, aku yakin isinya sup bawang semua loh." Kata Shana. "Yang masak Hatsune Miku si maniak daun bawang." Aku merinding, untung tidak jadi atau aku akan merasa disiksa memakan daun bawang yang aku benci. Aku melihat beberapa anak yang mau kekantin berbalik arah menuju kelas. Mereka lebih memilih kelaparan daripada mereka memakan sup bawang.

**GREEK!**

Pintu kelasku dibuka, dan seseorang memakai syal biru dan rambut biru serta mata biru yang senada. Shana-chan hanya meliriknya dengan death glarenya, pemuda itu masih memakan es krimnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa! Kaito-sama!" Kata para gadis, aku hanya menggeleng, Shana masih menatapnya dengan death glare. "Ahh, apa yang Kaito-sama lakukan disini?" Lalu shana-chan meminum jus buah strawberinya sambil melirik Kaito. Kaito hanya tersenyum dan melirik gadis yang meliriknya.

"Menengok pacarku yang sedang cemburu," Kata Kaito dengan tersenyum,

**ZRUUUUUUTTTT!**

Shana menumpahkan jus strawberi dari mulutnya di depan mukaku, tepat dan sangat pink.

"UHUK,UHUK!" Shana terbatuk-terbatuk karna keselek, sedangkan aku hanya bisa memberikan senyum tidak ikhlas karna Shana menumpahkan jus dari mulutnya ke mukaku. Aku mengambil tisu, aku menengok kea rah Kaito, dia tertawa sambil memengang perutnya. Dia mendatangi kami dan merangkul ke Shana.

"Shana, hari ini kamu bawakan es krim or bento untuk dimakan ?"kata Kaito tersenyum manis. "Bolehkah aku bergabung?"

"Boleh kok Kaito, pasangan suami istri harus bersama." kataku dengan senyum menyeringai . "Boleh aku meninggalkan kalian?" Kaito mengganguk hanya Shana yang menggeleng. Aku pergi melihat hal yang pahit seperti di mataku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Lagi-lagi kata itu selalu ku ucapkan.

"Ittai kaito-sama."

Dan apakah aku cemburu atas hubungan Shana dengan Kaito walau pura-pura? Pandanganku mulai kabur tapi aku masih berlari.

**"GEDUBRAK!"**

Aku menabrak seseorang, aku terjatuh… Dan orang yang kutabrak juga jatuh.

"Ittai….." Kata kami bersamaan. Pandanganku kini tidak sekabur tadi, namun aku hanya bisa melihat pemuda berada di atasku.

"Rin? Kamu menangis?" Kata seseorang, dia Len Kagamine, "Ada apa?" Katanya dengan memasang muka khawatir.

"A, a, a, ano, rasanya posisi kita salah!" Kataku. Mukaku memerah, Len yang menyadari itu langsung bangun dan menarik tanganku. "Arigato gozaimasu, Len." Aku tersenyum dan berusaha pergi namun Len menarik tanganku. Seakan-akan tidak mau aku pergi dan ingin aku menjelaskan semuanya.

"Rin!"kata len dengan suara marah,dan menarikku dengan cepat

"I,ittai!" Kataku namun Len tidak memedulikan dan menarik tanganku. "Len-sama! A, ano lihat semuanya memandangi kita!" Kataku sambil menyembunyikan rasa maluku.

"Shut up, or I will do kisu to you!" Kata Len dengan sikap acuh tak acuh padaku,tidak pernah aku melihat teman senekat len kagamine ini. Ahkirnya aku hanya diam kuadrat tanpa arti dan berjalan mengekori Len.

"…Arigato.." Kataku tiba-tiba, Len tidak mendengarnya hanya saja, aku merasa senang masih diperhatikan oleh orang lain. Kenapa aku merasakan genggaman tangan Len seperti tangan Kaito... Kenapa disaat-saat begini aku masih memikirkan Kaito? Tanpa kusadari air mataku mengalir, Len menyadari ada sesuatu yang basah di tangannya. Len menengok ke arahku dan melihatku menangis.

"Ada apa Rin?" Kata Len dengan suara selembut sutra, "Tentang kaito-sama?" Len hanya melihat melihatku dengan pandangan khawatir dan tulus.

"Ano, ano Len-sama, apa Len sama menyukaiku?" Kataku dengan kebingungan, muka Len mendadak memerah. Sudah tentu tidak pernah ada wanita yang berkata seperti itu di depannya. Len hanya mengganguk, dia membuang mukanya agar aku tidak melihatnya mukanya.

.

.

.

.

**Krik…..krik…krik**

.

.

.

.

.

Kami diam sejenak, seakan-akan aku menunggu lanjutan anggukan tadi. Apa ia akan bilang itu sekarang? Atau hanya diam kuadrat seperti ini? "A, a, aku…

"Len!" Sebuah suara nyaring yang membuat Len menghambat pembicaraannya padaku. Padahal mungkin itu kesempatan yang bagus karna kami sedang ehem berduaan, dan kulihat gadis berambut panjang pink mendekati dia menyodorkan sebuah lembar kertas.

"Aku mohon….sponsori kontes menyanyi ini." Kata gadis itu dengan puppy eyes, sepertinya dia amat kesulitan. Len hanya menggeleng-geleng dan mengacak-acak rambutnya, gadis itu kecewa tapi Len mengambil kertas itu dan menuliskan namanya serta tanda tangannya, dengan wajah bersinar di gadis tadi ."Terimakasih Le….. Ano, siapa dia?" Kata gadis itu sambil menunjukku. "Oh,iya aku Luka Megurine!salam kenal" Wajahnya tersenyum riang sekali.

"Dia Rin Kagarine,dan

"Pacarmukah?cantiknya…."kata benar-benar sangat baik sekali,dia lebih tinggi dariku dan erhm itu dia lebih dewasa. "ups….sorry ganggu,nanti sore ketemu kamui ya!"kata dia,lalu len hanyaa kami berdua lagi lalu suasana hening kembali,kami tak berani saling bertatapan.

* * *

**(Len POV)***Ingat ya.. Saya cape ngeditnya.. Ini dari PI.4.. Makanya ada Len POV.. Sudahlah biarkan saja**Ditendang*

* * *

Kembali lagi suasana hening, ketika guru killer itu sudah pergi(author:Hayo siapa?). Kalau guru killer itu tidak di sponsori aku yakin Megurine-sensei akan menurunkan nilaiku dan membuat teman sekelasku menjadi pusing oleh ribetnya soal sejarah. Megurine sensei selalu saja membuat aura sekolah menjadi menakutkan, khususnya kelasku karna di kelaskulah Megurine-sensei mengajar. Kalau mau tahu seperti apa killernya guru ini , silahkan pindah ke kelasku, aku yakin tak ada yang melarang! Sesudah itu aku hanya menghela napas dan melirik sedikit ke arah Rin. Kami diam lagi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

.

.

**Krik….krik….krik….**

.

.

"A, ano a, a, aku…" Kataku masih terputus aku tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan terlalu lancar! AH! Damn! "Aku, s, s, suka padamu, Rin-chan. Apakah kamu mau jadi pacarku?" Kataku dengan suara agak mengetar dan gugup, memang ada yang pernah bilang aku player tapi itu semua hanya fitnah belaka . Akhh….Rin hanya membeku dengan wajah memerah, lalu ia medekatkan tangannya ke dagunya seakan-akan sedang berpikir.

"Nee, aku mau kok Len.." Kata Rin. "Tapi, aku mau agar kau tidak terlalu over proctect seperti Shana, karna aku masih menyimpan rasa sakit karna… AH! Lupakan lah!" Katanya. Aku tau dia menyukai cowo maniak es itu, kudengar mereka dulu pernah pacaran. Tapi mereka putus dalam waktu singkat.

"Kau masih menyukai Kaito-sama ya, Rin? Aku tau, tapi lebih baik kau mencoba melupakannya.." Kataku menepuk pundak Rin. Kami pun saling bertatapan, tanpa kusadari mataku dan mata Rin semakin dekat bahkan terlalu dekat, kusadari mata Rin tertutup. Owchbibirkamiowch saling menyentuh. Terasa waktu berjalan sangat lambat biarpun hanya beberapa detik, aku dan Rin terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Lalu aku melepaskan bibirku dari Rin, Rin tersenyum malu dengan wajah memerah sambil memengang bibirnya, akupun menggenggam tangannya yang hangat itu.

"Arigatou Len." Kudengar ia berguman kecil sambil tertawa. Kuharap ini dapat menghapus deritanya. Kamipun berjalan berdua sampai kelas.

***End the dream*(Rin POV)**

Memikirkan itu... Aku bisa senyum-senyum sendiri.. Aih... Makin lama ga bener juga ni mimpi.. Aduh, Len.. Betapa romantisnya dirimu...

"RIN! KAMU TIDAK APA-APA?" Kata seseorang. Heh? Apa yang terjadi denganku?

* * *

**(Len POV)**

* * *

Akhirnya aku bisa bebas... Setidaknya aku sudah berhasil kabur dari pelajaran Megurine-sensei yang sesudah jam istirahat itu.. Aku sudah pasti akan menjenguk Rin.. Tadi aku mengajak beberapa orang tapi pada ga mau alasannya...

* * *

(Normal POV)

**-Kaito-**

* * *

Len dan Kaito sedang berdiri menunggu di kantin, menunggu antrian yang panjangnya NAUSUBILEH...

"Kaito, ntar mau ga kabur? ngejenguk Rin?" Kata Len sambil melihat antrian yang ga abis-abis.

"Ga deh.. Sorry! Aku ga mau ke tinggalan pelajaran!" Kata Kaito.. dalam hati :_ Biar aja kamu mesra ma Rin..._

"Ohh.." Kata Len mendengus kesal.

* * *

**-Miku-**

* * *

Miku dan Len lagi ngobrol di depan kelas.

"Miku, ntar mau ga kabur? ngejenguk Rin?" Kata Len.

**JLEB!**

Sedikitnya atau sebanyak-banyaknya piso nancep ke hati Miku..

"Ga ya, Len..." Kata Miku miris.. Len langsung bubar dan ke kelas.. Miku dalam hati:_ Aku harap kamu ga jadi kesana.._

* * *

**-Shana-**

* * *

Lagi ngobrol...

"Shana, ntar mau ga kabur? ngejenguk Rin?" Kata Len.

"WHAT? APA YANG MAU KAU LAKUKAN?" Kata Shana langsung memukul Len.. Pake senjata berbahaya..

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Len langsung ngacir..

* * *

**-Riu & Miki-**

* * *

Riu sama Miki lagi beradu mulut.. Len masuk-masuk..

"Riu dan Miki, ntar mau ga kabur? ngejenguk Rin?" Kata Len.

"SHUT UP YOU!" Kata Riu dan Miki barengan sambil ngelempar barang-barang terdekat ke Len.

"... Iya deh.." Kata Len ngacir.

* * *

**-Kio-**

* * *

Kio lagi nonton film HOROR abis di laptop pas istirahat...

**POK!**

Len nepuk pundak Kio.. Kio kaget bukan kepalang

"Kio, ntar mau ga kabur? ngejenguk Rin?" Kata Len yang mulai kesal.

"GA! AKU GA MAU! AMPUN! MBAH! AMPUN!" Kata Kio Histeris. Len dalam hati : _Astajim.. Aku bukan hantu.._

* * *

**(Len POV)**

* * *

Dan berakhirlah dengan diriku sendiri yang ngabur kesana.. Sigh.. Males banget.. Akupun sampai di rumah sakit Rin berada.. Trusan Piko ngasih Video yang katanya wajib kutonton bareng Rin, kebetulan aku bawa laptop.. Mungkin film bagus? Ah, never mind!

(skip time~ Author males ngetik~)

Akupun sampai di kamar Rin dan membuka pintu kamar Rin..

**Kreek..**

Akupun membuka pintu dan masuk. Aku langsung tersenyum melihat Rin tertidur manis sekali.. Aww... You 're cute~~ Rinny~~ Jadi pengen cium.. Aku melihat tulisan di bingkisan jeruk kemarin.

-Shana: Kalau Len ngapa-ngapain kamu.. Aku bakalan hajar dia tanpa ampun!-

Bulu kudukku langsung merinding hebat karna Note itu.. Uggh.. Sungguh Shana over protect pada Rin.. Haah.. Akupun hanya duduk di kursi yang telah di sediakan. Dan aku mengambil buku komikku yang berada di tas dan membacanya...

**SEERR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hng? Bunyi apaan tuh? Kok kaya air ngalir..? Akupun celingak celinguk.. Tidak ada apa-apa tuh... Lalu aku menengok ke arah Rin..

**ZRAAT!**

Buku komik yang sedang kubaca jatuh, akupun langsung ke tempat tidur Rin dan menguncangkan tubuhnya.. Berharap dia cepat sadar..

"RIN KAMU TIDAK APA-APA?" Kataku panik ngeliat Rin _nose blood_ banyak banget..

"Hng? Emangnya kenapa?" Kata Rin sambil ngebuka matanya perlahan-lahan.. Rin hanya terbelalak kaget melihatku berada di depannya.. " Le, Len.."

"Hm?" Kataku heran melihat muka Rin memerah..

"Kau ternyata agresif juga ya?" Kata Rin melepaskan tanganku yang berada di daerah...

"!" Kataku lalu langsung ngejauhi Rin ampe mentok pintu.. Rin cuma terkekeh sedikit.. Dan mendekatiku.. Aku menjauh..

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

Aduh.. Hatiku benar-benar berdebar-debar.. Pliss, Rin.. Jangan ngedeketin lagi sebelum otak mesumku mulai beraksi.. Oh tidak! Rin malah mendekatiku.. Semakin mendekat sampai ke arah wajahku.. Mataku tertutup..

BUAGH!  
"RIN!" Kata seseorang yang sukses membuat kepalaku benjol.. Karna dia membuka pintu yang kebetulan aku sedang bersandar disana.. Yang barusan.. SAKIT TAHU! Rin hanya terkekeh seketika, aku melihat gadis berambut perak dan bermata hijau daun cuma cengo. Bah, muka lu kagak imut Shana! Minta maaf KEK! Sakit tau! Terus dia ngeliat aku yang sedang kesakitan.. "Lah? Kamu kenapa Len?"

"LO LIAT AJA NIH! BENJOL SAMA KAMU!" Kataku sambil mengelus kepalaku. Shana masih heran..

"Emang aku apain kamu Len?" Kata Shana polos bin cengo.. GUA ROBEK LAMA-LAMA MUKA LU! ASTAJIM!

"AH! NEVER MIND! Oiya Rin.. Aku disuruh nonton film ini bareng kamu sama Piko.. Mau nonton?" Kataku ngeluarin CD bertuliskan 'Film biru' Shana mandang titlenya dengan kaget.

"LO MAU NONTON FILM BIRU! GUA GA IKUT! NONTON FILM TERKUTUK UDAH PERNAH!" Kata Shana lalu keluar dari pintu. Terdengar suara pukulan dan omelan Shana di luar. Aku dan Rin makin penasaran apa maksudnya... Aku membuka laptopku dan memasukan CD itu kedalam..

"Rin, yakin kamu mau nonton?" Kataku masih kepikiran kenapa Shana kagak mau nonton ama sekali. Rin ngangguk.. Dan.. Film dimulai... Ceritanya normal-normal aja tuh.. Pikirku sih begitu tengah-tengahnya.. PANAS!

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kataku dan Rin dengan muka merah merona. Benar apa kata Shana, FILM INI TERKUTUK BANGET! ANJRIT! INI MAH RATE M! GUA TENDANG LU PIKO! Oh no, Rin mulai lirik-lirik..

"Len.." Kata Rin dengan nada sulit di deskrisikan.. Rin ngedeketin aku dengan muka kepiting rebus.. NOOO!

(Miku POV)

Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Len tidak pernah menemuiku lagi? Tadi dia hanya menemuiku untuk mengajakku menjenguk Rin.. Apa Len mulai lebih menyukai Rin? Haah..

"Miku!" Kata seseorang yang mempunyai ciri-ciri sama sepertiku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Mikuo.." Kataku kepadanya sambil tersenyum.

"Besok ikut aku ke taman bermain! Ajak teman min 4 orang! Biar pasang-pasangan ya!" Kata Mikuo ngasih tiket kepadaku. Heh? TUNGGU! Yah? Ajak siapa?

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Rani : *Nose blood*

Rin : Ew? Author jangan-jangan baca Lemon ya?

Riu : Always right Rin..

Len : Hm.. Ratenya naik kagak?

Rin : KAGAK SETUJU!

Len : AHH! Rinny kejam! Biar aku bis-

BUAK!

Rin : DASAR LEN GILA~~~!

Rani : Pembaca.. Mo, mohon review.. Ukh kagak kuat baca.. Fic M!

Rin : Review ya! Keep or delete?

.

**.**

**Keep or delete?**

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

I love you len

Rani : Ah, hampir kagak boleh ngenet lagi!

Rin : Untunglah author

Rani : Astajim.. Masa kimia disuruh ngerangkum di buku tulis dan gilanya suruh 4 halaman dan kagak boleh di ketik coba!

Rin : Itu sih sialmu author..

BLETAK!

Rani : Rin... Rin.. Len bacakan disclaimer

Len : Ung!

**Disclaimer : Author enggak punya vocaloid.. Kalau punya Rin nggak bakalan di bikin saudara sama Len biar bisa nikah.**

**Warning : Alurnya lagi pengen dibikin cepet*Di gebuk*, OC bertebaran, Magic.**

Rin : AUTHORRRR!

Rani : hehe! Baiklah.. RnR please!

* * *

**I love you, Len!**

**Chapter 5: It's magical show..**

* * *

**(Len POV)**

* * *

**DEG**

**DEG**  
**DEG**

**DEG**

Astaga.. Jantungku bisakah kau memperlambat detakanmu? Len, jangan pikir macam-macam.. Ingat Rin dan dirimu belum menikah sama sekali.. Tobat.. Tobat.. TOBAT!

**Chu!**

"Len? Kau kenapa?" Kata Rin sesudah mencium pipiku.. Tadi itu, Rin mencium pipiku? Aw.. Meleleh..

.

.

.

"Rin.. Kukira tadi kamu mau.." Kataku dengan nada malu-malu.. Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu..

"Hei.. Ada yang liat Miki?" Kata orang berambut merah dan diikat pig tails. Rin menggangguk. "Ah, ya! Namaku Teto Kasane! Kau tau dia kemana?"

"Eh? Tidak.." Kata Rin tersenyum. Teto melihat Rin dengan teliti. Teto lalu tersenyum..

"Oh.. Begitu.. Kau berapa hari lagi tinggal disini?" Kata Teto mulai melihatku.. Kok, perasaanku enggak enak?

"Rencananya besok aku mau pulang.." Kata Rin dengan heran. Teto tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati besok ya!" Kata Teto yang menimbulkan tanda tanya besar. Rin melirikku dan mengangkat bahunya. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama dan kamipun melakukan kebiasaan kami.

Aku baca buku komik, Rin memandang langit oranye. Lalu masuklah Miku..

* * *

**(Miku POV)-Setelah lama pensiun.. Akhirnya muncul*Ditendang***

* * *

Hm.. Apa aku ajak Rin dan Len saja? Atau.. Kaito dan Shana... Atau.. Siapa lagi ya? Akupun terus melihat tiket yang lumayan banyak yaitu 4. Hm.. Bagaimana ya? Kalau begitu.. Hari ini aku harus ketemu dengan Rin ya? Trus pasanganku siapa dong? Jangan.. Jangan..

.

.

.

Aku sama Mikuo? Bah, dasar dia.. Ya sudahlah..

"Hm.. Rin-chan! Aku datang!" Kataku lalu membolos dari pelajaran. Ah biar saja.. Lagipula Len disana 'kan? Eh...

_"Miku-chan.. Pembalasan dendammu pada Rin segera dilakukan saat kau ke taman hiburan.._" Kata seseorang yang jelas.. Aku tidak tahu keberadaannya.

Akupun berhenti sebentar..

"Apa maksudmu?" Kataku kebingungan,

"_Tunggu saja dan lihat apa yang akan terjadi Miku.. Kau akan bahagia._" Kata orang itu lagi.. Aku punya feeling buruk tentang ini.. Tapi aku tetap berjalan menuju rumah sakit dimana Rin berada..

* * *

-RS-

* * *

"RIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~!" Kataku memakai oktaf tinggi sambil membuka pintu kamar Rin.. Kulihat Len sedang asik membaca komik dan Rin yang sedang di kasur menatap jendela, tatapannya sangat kosong.

"Kacang garing, Miku.." Kata seseorang yang aku kenal. LEN!

"APA!" Kataku lalu menimpuknya dengan Negi.. Setelah melihat Len yang hampir mati, akupun menghentikan siksaanku. Hahaha.. Akupun menatap Rin..

"Magic.. Hem.. Aku jadi pengen ke taman hiburan.." Kata Rin sambil memandang langit yang oranye. Aha! Akupun mengeluarkan tiket yang diberikan oleh Mikuo. Akupun memberikannya pada Len..

"Apaan nih?" Kata Len memandangku heran sambil menaikan satu alis.

"Itu dikasih Mikuo~" Kataku. Lalu Len memandangku sambil tersenyum menyerigai... Waw? Mencurigakan.. "Apa Len?" Sambil menunjuk Len,

"Gebetan baru..? Aih Miku~~" Kata Len menggodaku. Entah kenapa Mukaku memanas.

"URUSAI! LEN!" Kataku yang entah kenapa kesal. Len hanya tertawa terkekeh.. IH! SEBEL! Lalu aku mendekati Rin dan memberikan tiket. Rin melihat tiket itu, matanya langsung berbinar.

**BRUGGH!**

"MAKASIH MIKU~!" Kata Rin memelukku. Len melihatku dan Rin dengan tatapan cemburu disertai blushing. Aku menyeringai.. Aku melepaskan

"LEN-KUN CEMBURU!" Kataku sambil keluar dari ruangan.

"WHAT? KAU BILANG APA MIKU?" Kata Len namun aku sudah berada di luar ruangan. Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir.. Ternyata aku masih menyukai Len ya?

"_Sebentar lagi... Rin akan segera lenyap._." Kata seseorang lagi. Aku hanya menggeleng..

"Aku tidak mau Rin lenyap.. Dia sangatlah baik!" Kataku. Orang itu terkekeh..

"_Terlalu baik untuk menyakitimu,_" Kata orang itu lagi. Aku hanya menutup kupingku dan pergi dari tempat itu.. Semoga hal itu tidak benar.. Akupun memandang 2 tiket tersisa.. Kaito dan Shana.. Sepertinya mereka yang cocok. Tanpa kusadari seseorang tersenyum mengerikan.

"Lihat saja nanti Miku.. Kau akan sangat bahagia." Kata orang itu tersenyum.

* * *

**(Miki POV)**

* * *

Aku dan Riu-kun sedang berjalan menuju istana Stonma. Sepertinya Riu-kun harus membuat beberapa laporan.. Sesampai disini matanya kembali berubah menjadi merah darah.. Riu hanya tersenyum tipis. Lalu kami masuk ke dalam suatu ruangan.. Wah... INDAHNYA.. Aku memandangnya dengan sangat antusias. Akupun mulai menyentuh beberapa barang disana.

"Em? Miki? Kau tak apa?" Kata Riu lalu mengambil beberapa pedang dan sebuah buku mantra. Matanya biru kembali ketika memengang buku mantra. "Fuuh, energi dari Rin masih terbawa sampai sini.. Nempel juga.." Ia memengang kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu energi?" Kata Miki. Riu hanya melihatku dengan mata birunya.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti.. Tapi Rin menyimpan kekuatan misterius dalam dirinya.. Aku bahkan tak bisa menahan kekuatannya." Kata Riu sambil membuka buku mantranya dan membacanya. Lalu terlihatlah sebuah helaian kertas di tangannya. Ia memberikannya padaku.

"PFFT! KAU INGIN KE TAMAN HIBURAN HA-ha?" Kataku lalu melihat Riu yang berubah menjadi serius. Riu melihat tiket itu.. Lalu tersenyum.

"Kita butuh ini untuk membuntuti mereka tau! Siapkan dirimu besok. Aku akan ajak Piko.." Kata Riu lalu menutup bukunya. Aku hanya memandangnya bingung.. Apa maksudnya?

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

* * *

Keesokannya..

Rumah Miku

Sesudah mandi dan nyiapin tas.. Mikupun mencari bajunya...

"MAMA! DIMANA BAJU PENUH MOTIF NEGI ITU?" Kata Miku sambil mengacak lemari bajunya. Ibu Miku lalu datang ke kamar Miku.

"Kan bajumu dicuci kemarin.." kata Ibu Miku. _'Eh?'_ pikir Miku.. "Kau sendiri yang memasukannya Miku.."

**GUBRAK!**

'_Benar juga.. Baka amet sih.. Udah tau mau dipake malah dimasukin ke mesin cuci.. Dasar Miku baka.._' pikir Miku sambil jedukin kepala di tembok. Mikupun memilih pakaian dengan rok berenda warna biru dan baju yang manis dan Mikupun berangkat menuju taman bermain..

* * *

**-Di depan rumah Kaito-**

* * *

**Drt Drt..**

"Ayolah baka! Angkat!" Kata Shana sambil menelpon Kaito. Shana menyender dipintu rumah Kaito.

**BRAAK!**

"Halo?" Kata Kaito sambil membuka pintu. Yang menyebabkan Shana kesakitan.. Kaito melihat Shana..

"SAKIT TAU BAKA!" Kata Shana sambil mengang kepalanya. Kaito cuma cengegesan.. Dan akhirnya mereka pergi ke taman sambil pegangan tangan.. Cuit..cuit..

* * *

**-Rumah Rin-(Rin Pov)**

* * *

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Bajuku yang motif-motif jeruk kemana? Ah! Bentar lagi'kan jam 10! Ih! BAKA!

"Ya sudah deh pake baju seadanya aja!" Katakku lalu asal memakai baju yang menurutnya manis.  
'BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! NANI-

"Halo?" Kataku yang langsung mengambil HPnya dan mengangkat telponnya.

"Rin, aku ada di depan rumahmu.. Len.." kata orang yang ternyata Len. Mukaku langsung memanas.. Ah, Len toh..

"I, i, iya sebentar lagi keluar!" Kataku lalu memakai bajunya dan langsung keluar. Aku melihat Len memakai baju yang sangat keren, mukaku merah seketika.. Ah, Len sangatlah keren!

"Ah, Rin kau cantik sekali!" Kata Len lalu menarik tanganku. "Ayo kita kesana." Katanya lalu aku menggangguk pelan. Dan kamipun pergi menuju taman bermain..

* * *

**-Di depan rumah Miki-(Miki POV)**

* * *

Aku menunggu kedatangan dua orang lelaki di depan pintu rumahku yang baru. Sambil menunggu mereka aku membaca buku mantra.

"Kamu yang namanya Miki?" Kata seseorang yang jarak wajahku dan wajahnya sangat dekat.

**JEESH!**

Mukaku langsung memerah padam.. Jarakku dengannya sangatlah dekat! Bagaimana aku tidak malu?

"He? Ma, maaf! Ayo kita pergi ke sana!" Kata anak itu menarikku. Dia mempunyai rambut perak dan mata hijau dan biru alias berbeda sebelah..

Dan kamipun pergi ke taman bermain..

* * *

(Mikuo POV) -Rumah Mikuo-

* * *

"Mikuo bantu ini!" Kata seseorang dengan rambut biru panjang dan mata yang sama.. Namanya Ring Suzune.. Apakah dia bisa berhenti meminta bantuan?

"Ya aku datang~" Kataku berjalan..

5 menit kemudian..

"MIKUO! TOLONG!" Kata Suzune.. Padahal aku baru saja mau duduk.. Kau..

"Ya.." Kataku dan menolong Suzune lagi..

1 menit..

"MIKUO! BANTUIN LAGI!" Kata Suzune. Aku melirik arah jarum jam.. Jam 9.

"ASTAGA! AKU MAU SIAP-SIAP BUAT PERGI SUZUNE!" Kataku mulai kesal. Suzune tersenyum..

"Iya deh.." Kata Suzune. Aku tersenyum dan pergi ke taman hiburan..

* * *

**Di taman Hiburan(Normal POV)**

* * *

Semuanya sudah berkumpul termaksud Riu dan Piko.. Ada seseorang tersenyum..

"Kita dapat servis tambahan.. 3 orang itu tidak dibutuhkan dalam permainan.." Kata orang itu. Tiba-tiba tanah di dekat Piko, Miki dan Riu runtuh.. Rin, Len, Miku, Mikuo, Kaito, dan Shana kaget.

**ZRAAT!**

"Tanah ini sial! Angelwing!" Kata Riu dan muncullah sayap dari punggungnya dan menarik Piko dan Miki. "Sungguh mereka benar-benar tidak mau kita ikut game ini!"

"Hm? Ah ya? Dia pangeran ya? Pantas saja.. Kalau begitu ruang gamemu berbeda.." Kata orang itu. Lalu terbentuklah sebuah ruangan yang didalamnya berisi Miki, Riu dan Piko.

"Baiklah kalau begini.. Kita harus ikuti game ini dulu..." Kata Miki lalu menunjuk pintu di depannya.. Riu dan Piko menngangguk pelan. Mata Riu kembali memerah..

"Kekuatan disini besar juga..." Kata Riu sambil melihat-lihat ruangan.

* * *

**-Yang lainnya-**

* * *

"Tanahnya runtuh! Bagaimana ini!" Kata Mikuo kaget. Seseorang tersenyum manis.. Lalu dia keluar dan menampakan wujudnya..

"Selamat datang di TAMAN BERMAIN MILIKKU! Mari kita bermain Game.." Katanya. Mikuo hanya melihat gadis itu dengan tidak percaya.

**BRAAAAAAAAK!**

Tiba-tiba sebuah jeruji besi jatuh ke arah mereka tapi tidak dengan Rin..

"KYAAA!" Jerit Rin ketika melihat teman-temannya dikunci oleh jeruji besi.

"Dialah tokoh utama dalam game.. Kalau kau ingin melepaskan temanmu.. Selesaikan game ini.. Kalau tidak kau akan mati.." Kata orang itu sambil menunjuk Rin.

"RIN!" Teriak semuanya(kecuali: Rin) tidak percaya. Mikuo mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"Ba, baiklah!" Kata Rin mengikuti orang itu..

"Kau, apa maksudmu?" Kata Mikuo geram.. "Kau bilang Taman ini biasa saja! Ternyata..

"Hihihi.. Aku menipumu bodoh! Baiklah Magic's show!" Kata orang itu. Mikuo melihat orang itu dengan dendam..

"RIN!" Teriakan Len memanggil Rin..

"Game start!" Kata orang itu tersenyum.

* * *

Rani : Aduh Fantasy banget...

Rin : Biarkan saja.. Author katanya mau menghajar Len? Kenapa?

Rani : Jahat sekali dia membawa namaku di Fic lain*Ngambil road roller Rin*

Len : HUWA! Yang SMS ITU! MAAF!

Rani : TAK ADA MAAF BAGIMU!

Rin: *Len sudah terlindes* Ya, tapi Author jadi semangat gara-gara itu! Tetap RnR ya! Jangan lupa Ripiu! Yang ga punya account tekan tombol di bawah biar bisa review!

Rani : Tetap SMSan I***** M**-C*** ya! Hehe! Review please! hehe!

...

...

...

.

Review please...! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Rani : MEEEEEEEE! BACK TO THIS FIC!

Rin : Uggh.. Hiatusna lama amet..*Nutup kuping*

Rani : Sori-sori~ Fic ini jadi agak terlantar.. Hehehe..

Rin : Never Mind.. Bisa kita mulai?

Len : Yah.. Ya sudah let's-

Mayu : Hello..

Len : -_- Kayaknya Author lagi suka ma Mayu ya? Dia masukin Mayu loh tiap Fic..

Rin : Mungkin? Ok~~~! Let's go to Fic~~!

* * *

**I love you, Len!**

**Summary **: Akhirnya Len dkk lepas dari jeruji.. Riu tiba-tiba mendapat serangan dari seorang gadis? Dan siapa gadis yang ada diruangan bersama Rin? RnR Please!

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid©Yamaha.

I Love you Len!©Rani Konako.

**Pairing:** Rin X Len.

**Genre**: Romance, Fantasy, Magic, Drama.

**Caution**: Gaje, alur ga jelas,.

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Eh? What happened?**

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

* * *

-Sementara Mikuo, dan kawan-kawan dijeruji besi..

Mikuo geram melihat gadis itu pergi.. Siapa gadis itu? Dia tertawa sinis melihat Mikuo yang geram..

"Ring… Kau.." Kata Mikuo geram. Len hanya memanggil nama Rin terus menerus. Miku menyender di jeruji besi dengan sedih dan menangis. Shana memikirkan sesuatu dengan serius.. Kaito hanya memandang semuanya dengan sedih.

"Game.. Ini tidak masuk akal.." Kata Shana yang mengangetkan semuanya.

"Benar juga! Kita pasti bisa keluar dari sini!" Kata pacarnya Kaito yang tumben-tumbennya pinter. Len diam dan menatap Shana. Miku tersenyum melihat sesuatu yang dia temukan..

"Hey! Aku menemukan peniti!" Kata Miku yang sukses membuat semuanya melihat ke arah Miku dengan senang.

"Pasti ada gembok disini!" Kata Len lalu melihat sekeliling.. Shana dan Kaito melihat ke atas..

"Bagaimana caranya kita sampai ke atas sana? Terlalu tinggi.." Kata Kaito sambil menunjuk keatas jeruji. Terlihat sebuah gembok kecil yang berada diatasnya.

Gulp.

Semua menelan ludah, bagaimana bisa.. Semua orang disini tidak terlalu tinggi kecuali Kaito. Tetapi itu juga masih kurang karna tinggi jeruji ini harus dua orang dari kaito.

"Kaito.." Kata Len dengan malu.

"Ya?" Kata Kaito melihat Len.

"Aku naik ke atasmu ya?" Kata Len. Lalu Len naik ke Kaito dan.. Len melihat Miku dengan antusias. "Woi, peniti woi.."

GUBRAK!

Ya elah.. Len lupa bawa peniti segala lagi.. Dengan segera Miku memberikannya pada Kaito. Kaito lalu menerima peniti dengan dua tangannya.

"BAAAAAAAAAKA!" Kata Len tiba-tiba jatuh.

GUBRAK!

"Mantep woi?" Kata Mikuo dengan datarnya. Len menatap sinis Kaito.

"Lo Baka amet sih.. Terima pake satu tangan KEK! SAKIT TAU!" Kata Len lalu nendang Kaito sampai mental ke deket-deket jeruji besi. Kaito natep Len dengan puppy eyes. "Orang ga bakalan dapet ama puppy eyes buluk lo.. BAKA!" Len langsung injek-injek Kaito tanpa ampun.

"Ampyun~~ Mama!" Kata Kaito. Mikuo dan Miku geram..

BRAAK!

"IYE! GUA NGERTI DIA TUH BAKA! TRUS KITA KAPAN NOLONG RINNYA?" Kata Miku sambil mukulin Len ma Kaito dengan Negi.

"Cobain lagi deh! Jangan nyerah gitu!" Kata Shana. Lalu Kaito dan Len mencoba lagi.. Len sweat drop..

"Blom nyampe.." Kata Len.

"Kamu ShoePe(Shota Emang Pendek) sih.." Kata Mikuo dengan datar.

"AKU BUKAN SHOEPE!" Kata Len kesal dan membuat Kaito menjadi oleng..

"LEEEEEEEEEN!" Kata Kaito yang merasa gaswat.

BRUUUUUGH!

Len dan Kaito terjatuh.. Len dibawah dan Kaito diatasnya.. Cie.. Co Cweet bgt..

.

.

Au ah gelap..

.

.

Muka Kaito dan Len memerah..

"Woi, Kaito selingkuh lo diem aja gitu.." Kata Miku nepuk pundak Shana.

"Asalkan Kaito bahagia aku rela.." Kata Shana. Terdengar suara burung entah dari mana..

"Eh? Sori HP gua bunyi~" Kata Miku lalu membuka HPnya.

"Trus? Lo berdua ampe kapan mau kayak gitu?" Kata Shana sinis. Kaito dan Len langsung bangkit dan saling malingin muka. Muka mereka berdua memerah.

DOR!

Sebuah tembakan mengenai Shana.. Seorang gadis berambut coklat cream menembakannya. Tepat ke arah jantung Shana. Tanpa disadari Shana langsung jatuh dan memengang dadanya. Len dan Kaito terkejut.

"Hihihihi.. Ok.. Rin tadi mendapat bantuan.. Jadinya salah satu dari kalian harus pergi.." Kata gadis itu dengan muka seram. Ia membawa boneka kelinci. Ia lalu pergi.

"Ce-cepatlah kita keluar dari sini.." Kata Shana miris. Kaito panic.

"Biar aku saja yang naik!" Kata Miku yang menggunakan Rok mini.. Errhm.. Kaito langsung blushing..

"Ba-Baiklah!" Kata Kaito. Lalu Miku naik ke pundak Kaito dan Miku mencoba mengobrak abrik gembok itu..

Cklek..

BRAAK!

Tiba-tiba jeruji terbuka.. Mereka semua dapat keluar dengan Shana yang dibantu oleh Kaito.

"Rin.. Tunggulah aku!" Kata Len dengan semangat. Tapi.. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan menghadang selanjutnya.

'Miku~ Sebentar lagi.. Rin akan mati~' Seseorang dalam pikiran Miku mengatakan hal itu lagi..

"Diamlah kau.." Kata Miku dengan volume suara paling kecil.

Lalu mereka berjalan sebentar..

ZRAAAAAAK!

"A-Apa itu!" Teriak Len melihat sesuatu mengerikan.

Sementara itu..

Riu, Miki, dan Piko sedang berada diruangan yang seluruhnya berwarna biru. Mata Riu terus berwarna merah. Muka Riu lambat laun memucat. Miki dan Piko tidak menyadarinya karna Riu menggunakan sihirnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pucat. Riu melihat sekelilingnya dengan seksama.

"Kau mencari apa Riu-kun?" Kata Piko yang membuat Riu kaget.

"Ti-tidak.." Kata Riu gugup.

'Riu-sama? Kau merasakan yang aneh disini?' Miki mengirimkan pesan lewat pikirannya ke Riu. Riu tersenyum tipis,

'Energi disini.. Sangatlah besar.. Dan aku merasakan seseorang mengikuti kita..' Riu mengirimkan pesan. Tanpa diketahui Riu dan Miki, Piko mempunyai kemampuan membaca pikiran. Jadi, dia sudah mengikuti semua percakapan tadi dengan lancar.

"Sudahi acara obrolan kalian lewat Pikiran.. Percuma, aku bisa membacanya.." Kata Piko sambil menepuk punggung Miki dan Riu. Miki kaget sementara Riu tersenyum.

"Baiklah/ Hai~" Kata Riu lalu berjalan mendahului mereka. Mata Riu kembali memerah..

ZRAAK!

"KYAAAAA!" Teriak Miki melihat darah mengalir deras dari.. arah perut Riu..

"Ugh.. Sial.. Kau.." Kata Riu melihat gadis berambut biru panjang dengan mata senada tersenyum. Didampingi seorang gadis yang membawa kapak dengan boneka, rambutnya yang berwarna coklat muda cream yang bawahnya seperti pelangi. Ia tersenyum manis sambil menatap mereka semua.

"Hihihi.. Kubawa orang ini ya~" Kata gadis yang membawa kapak dan boneka. "Hm.. Kelihatannya lezat untuk dibunuh.."  
"Jangan Mayu-chan.. Kita akan dapat hukuman dari Raja.. Bisa gawat.. Hukum saja dia di ruangan ini~" Kata gadis berambut biru menjentikan jarinya. Muncullah sebuah penjara disebelah kiri..

BRUUK!

Tubuh Riu ditendang oleh gadis berambut biru dengan kencang hingga sampai di penjara itu. Riu hanya merintih kesakitan dengan hebat. Darah terus mengalir deras. Pintu penjara tertutup. Riu memandang ke arah Piko dan Miki. Matanya kembali memerah.

"Hn.. Yang penting yang gawatnya hilang.. Yah? Ring?" Kata Mayu sambil memasang muka manisnya. Ring mengangguk dan mereka pergi. Miki dan Piko segera mendekat ke arah jeruji besi.. Miki hendak menyentuh penjara itu tapi..

ZZT!

Listrik mengalir dari sekitaran penjara dan menyerang Riu..

"Le-lebih baik kalian pergi.. Selamatkan Rin! Aku akan disini.." Kata Riu lalu Pingsan. Sebelum pingsan rambutnya berubah menjadi hitam dan matanya berwarna keemasan. Riu sedikit tersenyum..

"Ri-Riu.." Kata Miki. Piko melihat ke arah Miki. Miki melihat Piko dan mengangguk. Merekapun melanjutkan perjalanannya.. Mayupun keluar dari persembunyiannya dan tersenyum.

"Hee~ Dia jadi gadis ya? Manisnya~" Kata Mayu lalu mengangkat Riu. Mayu membawa Riu menuju sebuah tempat yang menghubungkannya dengan suatu tempat. " Kiero Aku!" Mayu mengucapkan mantra dan muncullah sebuah portal. Mayu lalu melempar Riu kedalam portal itu.

"KYAA!" Teriak seorang gadis berambut coklat cream dengan poni yang setengahnya mirip pelangi..

"Raja ada seseorang disini!" Kata gadis itu lagi.. Raja langsung datang dan melihat..

"Rui.. Bawa dia kekamar pangeran! Dan panggil Kio!" Kata Raja menyuruh salah satu pelayannya.

* * *

**(Rin POV)**

* * *

Aku terpisah dengan mereka.. Walaupun sebenarnya berat.. Apalagi dengan Len..

Seorang gadis memanduku ke suatu pintu. Ia membuka pintunya dan

Pok!

Dia mendorongku masuk. Aku terjatuh dan melihat seorang gadis berambut abu-abu diikat pony tail dan mata senada yang memakai baju ninja. Ia tersenyum padaku..

"Hai, aku Nagone Mako akan memberikanmu sebuah ujian.." Kata gadis itu.

DEG!

U-ujian? A-apa maksudnya? Gadis itu tersenyum manis padaku dengan mata memancarkan kelembutan.

"Kudengar kau punya kekuatan yang berbahaya.. Aku ingin mencobanya.. Nyawamu ada 8 ya?" Kata Mako tiba-tiba sudah ada didepanku.. "Fire Ice!"

Munculah es-es yang berwarna merah.. Dan es itu menyerangku.

TRAANG!

Semua es itu terpental dariku. Aku melihat sepasang sayap tiba-tiba muncul dari punggungku. Mako tersenyum. Eh? Darimana sayap ini?

"Wah~ Ternyata.. Kau juga ya? Hn.. Menarik.." Kata Mako lalu memunculkan senyumannya mengerikan. "Devil res~!" Munculah sebuah api yang mengelilingi Mako dan menutup Mako.

BUSSH!

Tiba-tiba api itu hilang. Aku melihat Mako menggunakan baju berwarna abu-abu dengan sebuah tambahan ikat pinggang dengan lambang-lambang yang tidak dapat kumengerti. Sebuah topi seperti penyihir melekat dikepalanya. Rok kotak-kotak berwarna hitam pekat dengan merah darah tua. Sebuah bola cahaya berwarna abu-abu berada didekatnya. Dia tersenyum mengerikan.

"Hihihi.. Sebagai salah satu Penyihir.. Kau masih terlalu awam.." Katanya lalu memengang sebuah benda dengan berbentuk sabit diatasnya. Ia menggunakan benda itu dan mendatangiku.. Ia mengayunkan sabitnya.

TRANG!

Seseorang berambut hitam diikat pony tail dengan mata keemasan datang. Ia menangkis sabit milik Mako dengan pedangnya. Matanya memancarkan dendam mendalam.

"Kalian tak akan kuampuni.. Kalian melukai Rui-chan.." Kata pemuda itu.. Mako menghela napas.

"Jadi? Rei-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau tidak menolongnya?" Kata Mako tersenyum mengerikan.

"Kurang ajar.. Kau.." Kata Rei. Mako menjentikan jarinya dan menampilkan sebuah layar. Disana terdapat semua orang yang tadi dijeruji besi.. Aku melihat Shana ambruk..

"Ti-Tidak!" Kataku berteriak.

"Tenanglah.. Aku bisa mengurusnya nanti!" Kata Rei menenangkanku.. "angeprinc power!" Tiba-tiba Rei berubah menjadi seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan mata hijau daun. Menggunakan kemeja berwarna biru dengan celana berwarna hijau daun yang terdapat suatu lambang berwarna hitam. Sebuah tongkat berwarna biru dengan bola berwarna ungu diatasnya dipegang oleh Kio. Sebuah bola cahaya berwarna biru tosca mengelilinginya.. Aku kenal.. Dia..

"Kio.." Kataku kaget. Kio tidak tersenyum sama sekali. Kio menjentikan jarinya..

"Jangan sembarangan kau memindahkannya!" Kata Mako lalu menyerang dengan sabitnya. "Devil FIRE!" Bola cahaya milik Mako tiba-tiba membesar dan berubah warna menjadi merah dan menyerang kami.

TRANG!

Bola cahaya itu terpental karna Kio/ Rei berhasil menepisnya dengan bola cahayanya yang tiba-tiba membentuk sebuah perisai berwarna biru. Kio menatapku.

"Pergilah Rin.. Biar aku yang melawan gadis ini.. Pergilah ke kerajaan.." Kata Kio. Ia lalu mengucapkan sebuah mantra..

ZYUUT!

Dan tiba-tiba aku berada disebuah ruangan. Aku melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam terbaring lemah dikasur. Banyak sekali darah yang MASIH mengalir. Aku mendekatinya.. Tiba-tiba dia membuka matanya.

"Rin.." Ucapnya dengan suara lemah. Aku melihatnya dengan sedih. Matanya yang berwarna keemasan menatapku dengan hangat.

"Siapa kau?" Kataku.

Kreek!

Pintu ruangan ini terbuka. Aku melihat seorang gadis berambut pink, matanya berwarna hijau dan memakai pakaian pelayan datang. Ia kaget melihatku.

"Riu.. Eh? Rui-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Rui-chan?" Kata gadis itu tiba-tiba. "Pinanle power!" Tiba-tiba sebuah bola cahaya berwarna pink dicampur hijau muda mendekati gadis itu. Dan tiba-tiba hilang. Sebuah mahkota menempel diatas rambutnya yang berwarna pink. Bajunya menjadi berwarna hijau muda dengan celemek berwarna pink dihiasi sebuah huruf Queen berwarna putih. Sebuah benda berwarna pink tua dengan hijau yang diatasnya seperti sabit dengan tambahan bola berwarna pink muda. Sebuah bola cahaya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kucing berwarna pink dengan lonceng berwarna hijau tua. Apakah dia ratu? Tiba-tiba kucing itu medekatiku. Mata gadis itu menyipit.

"Myaaaa~ Putri~" Kata kucing itu.. Gadis itu mendekatiku.

"Jangan-jangan kau..

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

Rani : Hiyu~ Nyangkut deh kemana-mana~

Rin : -_- Kebiasaan..

Rani : Naaaaaaa~ Bales Review!

Len : Hem.. Hem.. Bales Ripiu~

* * *

**Kyon Kuroblack:**

* * *

**Kyon-sama..**

**Kuro-dechu..**

Terimakasih sudah mau meriview dan membaca fic ini.. Walaupun alurna agak miring-miring ga jelas…

Rin : Ngomong biasa napa..-_- Ga usah kaya Presiden gitu..*Mukul pala Rani*

Rani : Iya deh ia.. Ngomong-ngomong Rin itu..*Dibekep Rin*

Abaikan yang diatas.. Mau nanya nih? Kalian itu akunnya collab bukan? Saya bingung loh.. .

Makasih Reviewnya dan keep review!

* * *

**Akai Himuro :**

* * *

Hai **Akai-san** atau **Himuro-san**!

Mau liat yang Lennya nyium Rin? Baca deh.. Ficku yang lain*Kok promosi?*

EHHHHHHHHH… Kumis sapa yang dicoblos?

-_- Tu guru keterlaluan amet.. Tapi buat nilai lah~buat nambah-nambah..

.

.

Ulangan Mandarin? Di sekolah Himuro-san ada Bahasa Mandarin? KEREN!

Makasih Reviewna and keep review!

* * *

Rin : Author.. Typona banyak ga tuh?*Nunjuk Fic*

Rani : Tau deh.. Saya ga periksa dulu soalna.. Males akut..*Dilindes*

Rin : Kalau gitu readers tolong ya! Kalau ada TYPO kasih tau~ Yah? Yah?

Rani : And Review biar updatena cepet secepet kilat! Eh? Ga jamin..*Dihajar pake batu*

Rin : Review ya~ Biar nasibku jelas*Puppy eyes*

Len : Ke-Keep or delete please? Review ya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review please or Delete?*Kiding***

**Review please!**

**.**

**.**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7 : Just doing with Rui?

**I love you, Len!**

**Summary **: Chapter 7 : Just doing with you Rui.. update.. Rui yang kondisinya parah harus ditolong oleh Rei! Apa yang akan dilakukan Gadis yang berada bersama Rin? Dan kenapa Len dkk merasakan aura menakutkan? /Rei X Rui di chapter ini?/ Pendek maap../

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid©Yamaha.

I Love you Len!©Rani Konako.

**Pairing**: Rin X Len.

**Genre**: Romance, Fantasy, Magic, Drama.

**Caution**: Gaje, alur ga jelas,.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

"Jangan-jangan kau.. Penyihir itu.." Mata gadis itu melebar dan kucing itu menjauhi Rin. Tiba-tiba gadis itu menyerang Rin. Rin menutup matanya..

.

.

"BUUSH!" Seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan baju yang bercampur darah menahan serangan gadis itu dengan satu tangan ke depan. Matanya begitu suram. Satu tangannya memengang  
"Uugh.. Jangan lakukan itu Momone-sa-ma…" Ucap Rui lalu memengang kepalanya. Matanya menutup pelan..

BRUUK!

Rui terjatuh..

"Oh! Tidak! Lukanya bertambah parah! Dimana Rei?" Ucap Momone panic dan melihat ke arah Rin.

"Ma-maksudnya Kio?" Kata Rin mengingat Kio dipanggil Rei oleh Nagone Mako. Momone mengangguk. "Dia tadi bertarung dengan Mako-san.."

"EH! APA! AKU HARUS SEGERA KE SANA!" Ucap Momone kaget setengah mati. "Tolong jaga Rui!" Rin mengangguk dan Momone menghilang. Rin pun mendekati Rui. Tubuh Rui begitu dingin dan nafasnya begitu cepat.

"Ri-Rin.." Lirih Rui pelan sambil membuka matanya yang keemasan. Rin menatap sedih Rui. "Uugh.."

BZZT!

Sebuah portal terbuka dan..

"JAGA DIA BODOH BIAR AKU LAWAN DIA!" Suara Momone yang menggelegar terdengar.

"HUWA!" Kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba keluar dari portal itu. Rambutnya berwarna hitam diikat pony tail dengan mata keemasan mirip seperti Rui sekarang.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu ruangan. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut teal yang menatap kami semua.

"Eh? Ra-Raja.." Ucap Rei kaget melihat orang itu. Raja melihat Rei dengan sinis. Dia lalu menarik Rin dan Rei keluar ruangan.

"Kau tunggu disana.. Rei aku mau berbicara padamu didalam dan lakukan apa yang aku katakan!" Ucap Raja. Rin hanya menuruti dan duduk di sebuah sofa yang lembut. Raja lalu membisikan sesuatu pada Rei.

"Kau harus lakukan blablabla.." Muka Rei memerah hebat. 'Ta-Ta-Tabu sekali!' Pikir Rei.

"YANG BENAR SAJA! AKU TIDAK MAU!" Suara Rei terdengar sampai ke telinga Rin. Rin menengok dan melihat ke arah Rei.

* * *

(Rei POV)

* * *

OH MY! APA! Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal itu pada Rui? ARRRRRRGH! Sungguh.. Raja.. Aku tidak mau!

"Oh, ayahanda.. Apakah ada cara lain selain hal itu?" Kataku memelas.. Apa kalian tau? Ini sangat tabu.. Dan terlarang untukku dan Rui..

"Tidak! Masuklah ke kamar! Dan lakukan!" Lalu Raja menendangku ke dalam. Aku melihat Rui yang berada di lantai dengan malu….. Oh… Sungguh… Rui pasti akan balas dendam untuk ini.. -_-

"Nnh.. Rei.." Ucap Rui pelan dan lembut.. Uugh..

Akupun mendekati Rui, aku mengangkatnya.. Tubuhnya sangatlah dingin.. Kalo begini.. Mau bagaimana lagi..

Aku menaruhnya di kasur dengan amat pelan-pelan. Wajah Rui pucat pasi.

"Haah.. Maafkan aku Rui.." kataku lalu membuka pelan jaketku. Aku mengecup dahi Rui dan perlahan membuka hal yang menganggu kemudian memulai hal "Terlarang" itu. Maaf Rui.. Sekali lagi maaf.. Tapi agar kau tetap hidup aku akan melakukannya..

"Nnh.. Rei.. He-hentikan.." Ucap Rui geli. Heh? Secepat itukah? Aku belum puas..

"Daripada kau menamparku.. Aku ingin melakukannya 10 menit lagi.." Kataku tersenyum dan mendekati wajahnya.

"Dasar kau gi—Aah.. Hentikan.." Kata Rui sambil memukul pundakku. Aku lalu berhenti melakukannya dan memakai segala sesuatu itu ke badanku. Perlahan aku menatap perubahan sikap Rui.. Dari tidak percaya dan malu hingga… Menjadi horror melihatku dan mempunyai aura pembunuh.. Matilah aku..

"Uum.. A-ano?" Ucapku dengan keringat dingin.

"Rei! TEGANYA KAU! JIKA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU! AKU AKAN MENJADI WANITA SEUMUR HIDUP BAKA!" Kata Rui dan melemparkan segala barang yang berada di dekatnya padaku..

"Ma-Maafkan aku Ru-Rui.." Ucapku berusaha mengelak semua lemparan itu. Aku lalu keluar ruangan dan melihatku dengan tidak percaya.

* * *

(Rin POV)

* * *

"Aah.. Hentikan.." Suara desahan terdengar ditelingaku. Wait a minute.. Suara itu berasal dari arah kamar Rui. Aku yang sedang berbincang dengan Raja terhenyak. Jangan-jangan…. Rei melakukan hal 'Itu' pada Rui?

"Ah.. Kau menyadarinya ya Rin?" Ucap Raja tersenyum.

PRANG! DZING! MYAAW! PRANG!

"REI! TEGANYA KAU! JIKA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU! AKU AKAN MENJADI WANITA SEUMUR HIDUP BAKA!" suara ini? Suara Rui? Apa yang terjadi?

Tiba-tiba aku melihat Rei yang keluar dengan keringat dingin mengucur di dahinya. Aku menatapnya tidak percaya.

"A-ada ap

BRAAK!

"Kau! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" Ucap Rui sambil membuka pintu dan blushing. Are?

"Huwa! Ini perintah Raja tau! Ayahanda! MARAH KE SANA! JANGAN KE AKU!" Kata Rei melihat Rui yang melempar sebuah boneka berbentuk kelinci.

"TAPI KAU YANG MELAKUKANNYA KAN!" Ucap Rui lalu mengambil sebuah tongkat pada Rei.

"AAARRRGH! MAU BAGAIMANA LAGI RUI! ATAU KAU MAU LAGI!" Kata Rei sambil mengambil tongkat dari Rui dengan susah payah. Rui lalu menatap Rei tidak percaya..

"SEKALI TIDAK YA TIDAK BAAAAAKA!" Kata Rui lalu memukul kepala Rei dengan tangannya.

"YA SUDAH TERIMA KENYATAAN!" Ucap Rei membentak Rui.

"APANYA BODOHHHHHHHHHHH! BAKA! BAGAIMANA KALAU AKU-Uph…" Kata Rui terhenti ketika Rei membungkam mulutnya sambil blushing.

"Hei.. Ini rahasia kita bertiga.." Ucap Rei. Aku memiringkan kepalaku. "Dengan Raja.. Ah ya Rin.. Sepertinya kita harus menolong Len dan kawan-kawan.. Mereka dalam kondisi gawat.."

"EH!"

* * *

(Normal POV)

* * *

-Time skip- Hutan Suzune-

"AHAHAHA! Satu orang saja tidak mau mendekat!" Ucap seorang gadis berambut cream dan membawa kapak. "Ah~ Aku bosan dengan senjata ini.. It's time for Gergaji mesin..!" Ucap Mayu lagi lalu mengambil gergaji mesin. Sementara Len dan kawan-kawan yang sedang bersembunyi hanya memandang Mayu dengan takut. Aura yandere Mayu begitu pekat membuat semuanya takut.

"Len.. Bagaimana caranya? Dia begitu ganas.. Dan kita tidak boleh meninggalkan gadis ini!" Ucap Miku menunjuk Shana yang tertembak pistol.

RRRRRRRRR!

"I'm coming! AHAHAHA!"

"!" Semuanya terkejut dengan suara Mayu.

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

**A/N : Baiklah maaf pendek karna buru-buru bikinna.. maaf ada typo.. Kalau kalian pengen tau apa yang terjadi antara Rui-Rei.. Tanyakan saja nanti saya balas tapi saya pake istilah.. Oiya.. Maaf.. Untuk sementara ga bisa bales Ripiu! Cuma sebentar kok! Chapter ini aja… Sekalian.. Pemberitahuan kalau saya Hiatus.. :D Oiya? **

**Review please!*Puppy eyes mode on***


	8. Chapter 8 : Luo Tianyi The secret Girl!

Rin : Karna hari ini Author lagi Galau.. Melihat hasil PV nista miliknya... Lebih baik kita balas ripiu dari para readers! XD

**Ichigo Mei-chan**:

Senpai udah bisa nebak?*Plak*

Yap pasti senpai tau...

Maaf ga bisa updat cepat karna... WB melanda*Digebukin*

Thanks and Keep RnR ya!

**Kyon Kuro Black** :

Yah... Ituloh itu... Hubungan -ppiiiip-

Karna Rei melanggar peraturan yang membuat Rui benar-benar terlibat dan dia juga menanggung jadi wanita seumur hidup.

Thanks RnR and keep RnR!

* * *

**I Love You, Len!**

**Disclaimer**: Vocaloid©Yamaha.

**I Love You Len!**©Rani Konako.

Pairing: Rin X Len.

Shana/ Luo X Kaito.

Miku X Mikuo?

Genre: Romance.

**Caution**: Gaje, alur ga jelas,.

* * *

(Normal POV)

* * *

"Kalian pergilah.." Ucap Shana pelan dan tersenyum. Ia berusaha bangun dan mengambil sebuah barang disakunya. 'Sudah kuduga mereka akan berontak.. Aku harus bertindak cepat untuk melindungi teman-teman putri Rin..' Pikir Shana sambil berdiri. Semuanya kecuali Shana merasa khawatir.

"Ta-Tapi Sha-

"Kaito.. My Chagi forever.. Pergilah.. Aku ga papa koq.." Kata Shana sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Ah, tentu saja.. Aku akan pergi Chagi Shana.." Ucap Kaito yang membuat semuanya cengo.

BLETAK!

"Baka.. Kau mau meninggalkan pacarmu yang kondisinya parah gitu? Lagian.. Chagi itu apa?" Kata Miku penasaran.

"Kepo nih ye.." Ucap Kaito sambil memasang gaya kucing melas. 'Bagus! Othlakingdowitch!' Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Baka.. Selamat tinggal.." Kata Shana yang membelakangi Kaito dkk sambil menjetikkan jarinya. Tiba-tiba muncullah sebuah portal.

"Maksudmu-

"Sampai jumpa Bakaito.. Ini yang terakhir ya?" Ucap Shana lalu mendekati ke arah wajah Kaito.

"!" Kaito hanya kaget dan menutup matanya. Shana lalu mendorong Kaito ke dalam portal dengan menangis.

ZEEERT!

Portal sudah tertutup dan Shana lalu tersenyum lembut pada Mayu.

"Well? Sekarang? Apa kita bisa main-main 'Girl Guardian Secret'?" Ucap Mayu dengan suara sinis.

"Tentu saja.. Mayu-sama.." Kata Shana lalu meniup sebuah seruling kecil. Penampilan Shana berubah total. Rambutnya berwarna abu-abu tua dan matanya berubah warna menjadi Hijau. Didampingi seekor binatang berwarna putih yang hanya memiliki satu sayap. Mayu lalu tertawa sinis dan mengambil kapaknya.

"Yah, akhirnya Luo Tianyi muncul.. Aku bisa main denganmu…" Ucap Mayu disertai tawa jahat.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! LUOOOOOO! SUDAH LAMA TIDAK KETEMU!" ucap seseorang berteriak yang membuat Mayu dan Luo kaget.

"Hah?"

BRUUUUUK!

"Ratu Mo-Momo…" Kata Luo kaget sambil memejamkan matanya. Luo sedang terjatuh dalam posisi tiduran dan ada orang yang menimpa badannya. "Aku... Ti-Tidak bisa napas..."

"Ah! Maafkan aku Luo! hehehe!" Ucap Momo sambil berdiri. Luo lalu menghela napas dan mencoba berdiri... Tapi..

"Ahhhhh!" Teriak Luo sambil memengang jantungnya. 'Cih! Lukaku makin parah!' Pikirnya kesal. Binatang yang berada disampingnya berusaha menyembuhkan lukanya dengan skill magic.

"Luo?" Kata Momo sambil mendekati Luo. Mayu lalu tertawa jahat lagi.

"Wah, wah.. ternyata Lukamu semakin parah ya? Kukira setelah perubahan kau akan sembuh.. Tau begitu.. Aku tak usah menembakmu tadi.." Ucap Mayu.

ZREET!

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis ninja datang ditengah-tengah pembicaraan mereka.

"Ah.. Kau mau menolongku? Mako-chan?" Ucap Mayu yang dibalas anggukan oleh Mako.

"Aku mau melanjutkan duel dengan Ratu Momo.. Mayu kau serang saja Luo yang sudah lemah itu!" Kata Nagone Mako yang tersenyum sinis. Momo hanya kaget dan melihat ke arah Luo. 'Tidak mungkin! Lukanya sangat parah!' Pikir Momo kesal.

"Biar aku yang melawan mereka Ratu Momo kembalilah ke kerajaan.." Kata Luo pelan. Momo lalu menatap Luo dengan marah.

"Aku tidak mau menunggu 20 tahun lagi! Aku tidak mau menunggu lagi! Luo!" Ucap Momo. "Kita akan berperang disini.."

"Tapi... Ukh..." Ucap Luo lalu tertidur. Momo memberikan sihir tidur untuk Luo sambil tersenyum.

"Hm... Ayo!" Kata Momo tersenyum.

"Kaito-kun.." Lirih Luo dalam tidurnya.

-Kerajaan-

"Ki-kita harus kesana!" Ucap Rin kaget. Rei yang masih dipukuli Rui karna hentai hanya mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Tiba-tiba terbuka sebuah portal yang berada diatas Rin.

"Rin awas!" Ucap Rui lalu menarik baju Rin.

ZREEEET!

"KYAAAAAA!"

GUBRAK! BRAAK! DZING!

"Ittttttaaaaaaiiiiiiiii~" Ucap seorang gadis berambut twinteal dengan mata senada. Gadis itu tertimpa beberapa temannya yang berada diatasnya.

"Len! Miku! Mikuo! Kaito! Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Rin.

"Rin! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kata Len lalu memeluk Rin yang membuat Miku cemburu.

"HUWAAAAAAA! KEMANA DIA!" Ucap Kaito panik sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Ah ya! Kemana Shana?" Kata Miku sambil menengok ke sana kemari.

"Ah? Apa Luo yang kalian maksud?" Ucap Raja sambil tersenyum. Semuanya lalu menengok pada raja dengan bingung. "Hm... Lebih baik salah satu dari kalian pergi kesana.."

"AKU!" Ucap Kaito antusias.

"Tapi ini berbahaya Bakaito!" Ucap Rei kaget. Kaito lalu melirik Rei sinis.

"Memangnya kenapa.. Sekali-sekali orang Baka juga ingin berguna!" Kata Kaito sebal pada Rei. Raja tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah pedang kepada Kaito.

"Pakailah pedang khusus ini.. Mungkin kau bisa mengalahkan orang-orang itu.." Ucap Raja yang membuat semua (-Kaito) face palm dan menghela napas.

'Mana bisa Bakaito mengalahkan gadis itu..' Ucap Rei dalam hati memengang kepalanya.

'Kayaknya ga mungkin deh...' Pikir Len dalam hati.

'Apa maksud ayahanda? Mau mengirim Kaito ke alam baka?' Kata Rui dalam hati.

'Mungkin ada maksud tersembunyi dari kakek ini...' Pikir Miku dan Mikuo berbarengan.'

'Shana! I'm coming!' Pikir Kaito.

'Aku melihat anak ini memiliki hubungan khusus dengan seorang penyihir.. Tapi siapa dia?' Pikir Raja.

"Cek! Cek! Momo disini! Rei! Tolong Luo! Dia sudah kritis!" Tiba-tiba suara Momo datang entah dari mana.

"Kaito-kun..."

"Eh?" Semua kaget mendengar suara Luo. Tiba-tiba sebuah portal berwarna biru terbuka.

"Kaito.. Seperti kau yang harus masuk kesana.." Ucap Rin ketika mendengar suara Luo. Kaito mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam portal.

Plek..

Sebuah tangan menempel di dahi Miku dan Rin. Sontak membuat pemilik dahi itu kaget dan merona.

"Kalian serius sekali..." Ucap Len dan Mikuo lalu menarik tangan mereka dari dahi pasangan mereka.

"Te-Tentu saja!" Ucap Rin dan Miku bersamaan.

'Maaf aku gagal Miku-san...'

"Eh?" Kata Miku kaget. Miku lalu menoleh dan melihat Len yang sedang berpegangan tangan dengan Rin.

"Rin.. Aku.." Ucap Len dengan merona.

DHEG!

Miku langsung mengalihkan wajahnya dan menahan rasa cemburunya. Mikuo langsung memeluk Miku yang membuat Miku kaget.

"Aku melihat seorang pemuda berambut teal memeluk kekasihnya.." Ucap Len memunculkan seringaiannya yang membuat Mikuo dan Miku merona.

"Apaan sih!" Ucap Miku mendorong dan melepaskan pelukan Mikuo.

"Kan.. Aku.. Suka sama Miku.. Ema-ups..." Ucap Mikuo keceplosan yang membuat Miku merona. "Cih... Keceplosan deh.. Miku.. Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"

"Aku.." Ucap Miku terputus sambil melihat Mikuo.

-TBC-

A/N : Terimakasih sudah membaca sampe chapter segini... Kemungkinan discon-*Dihajar Readers*

Yah, kalau updat lama maaf ya? Please... RnR! XD


End file.
